


【APH/群像】布莱切利1950

by OverWeightFireball



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverWeightFireball/pseuds/OverWeightFireball
Summary: 【平坑总结】友谊地久天长平了这个坑其实心情没有当初平《听心者》的时候那么爽。不过《听心者》写得真是差，我感觉这篇好多了。至少讲人话。《听心者》都已经不是人话了。也不知道我自己当时怎么想的。题目考虑了很久。现在也不觉得《布莱切利，一九五零》是个好标题。当初想过用故事的情感核心做标题，比如《友谊地久天长》，呼应结尾的那首苏格兰民歌《Auld Lang Syne》。或者叫《重逢》。但总归觉得太空泛。所以还是选择以梗为题。毕竟当时开这个坑也是因为“布莱切利”这个背景。之前发过一条记梗微博，里面说了，本文的背景和人设灵感来自ITV英剧《布莱切利四人组》（Bletchley Circle）。原剧里四位曾经在二战密码破译机构布莱切利园共同工作并结下友谊的女性，在战后，利用她们可以合体为人形电脑的技能点调查连环谋杀案。我一下就把这个模式代到了APH且感觉谜之带感。而且我对英国和伦敦也一直抱有莫名的好感，感觉以英国为背景和中心写一个国际友谊的二战故事很有趣。于是就开了这坑。我很想主动坦白一点，本文的很多人设和我非常喜欢的一篇APH群像同人挺相似。对我说的就是《鲜花的山岗》。在这里向所有人安利一下。那篇文章的细节真实度和文字完成度比这玩意好不知道多少倍。请务必去看。务必去。嗯总之，其实如果有人说这篇文有《鲜花的山岗》既视感我应该会非常荣幸吧……她给我的影响太深了。就这篇文来说，有几个地方大概是不知不觉就用了和它相似的设定。比如娜塔莎的数学系背景，因为学术活动流落西欧，难返故国。打了个酱油的安东尼奥就直接照抄了共和军老兵的设定了，只不过这里的亲分当过监听员。其实很想提一句子分，可是又得查资料（懒），还是算了。普洪这两只也是世家子和寒门女的组合。说起来我平时把普洪一直喜欢写成反过来的设定的。英的人设变化就比较大了。不知为什么我脑海中的英总有种贵族气，哪怕酒吧后巷跟人打架，擦完了血迹站直了身子也照样要把身上西服给扣起来那种。我写的时候偶尔会想，也许这是他们在另一条时间线上渡过的二战呢？最大的不同大概就在于多了一个阿尔弗雷德，以及米白这条CP线了。我对写同人有个理论。一种CP是人保戏，一种CP是戏保人。人保戏是CP感强，比如于我来说的仏英，人物性格鲜明，CP的相性和羁绊就写在人设里，写文的时候不用太费劲去想设定，顺着人物的感觉走就对了，差不到哪里去。戏保人就是平时所谓的“拉郎”，比如于我而言的米白。这两个人物原作和三次元中交集很少；人物性格上来说，阿尔弗雷德还好，娜塔莎戏份有限，更难拿捏。所以他们产生感情和羁绊的可能，需要同人的二次设定去挖掘。我不太确定我是为什么萌上米白，以及是怎么萌上米白的。但是写这两个小孩儿的故事真的给了我很多快乐。我希望他们的故事也能让阅读故事的你感到一点快乐。我一直觉得我写娜塔莉娅写得不好。阿尔弗雷德真是越写越像亲儿子，这一篇里心理描写乱多的。娜塔莉娅呢？没有。其实本文我最骄傲的事是，通过搞设定，把米白两只在原作里完全找不出CP感的人物写得如此“非你莫属”。而且人设做得也并不离谱。我写米白写得也不少了。不过这其实是属于他俩的第一个有头有尾、有理有据的爱情故事。《美国病人》未必算得上爱情，那里他们两个人更多是在彼此身上寻找自己想要的人生。这一篇里，他们对彼此的喜欢是独立于自我的发展而存在的。米白CP线的结尾可能有点坑爹。我没有给出娜塔莎是否答应了阿尔。我在文中是希望表达出她对阿尔弗雷德的感情在心里是有回应的。只是经历了那么多不幸之后，她是否有勇气再去在意一个人，再去燃起一次希望呢？我当然希望她能给他们一次机会，只是生活的惨淡，有时也会超越我的意愿。所以我把镜头停在他们交握的双手上。究竟明日是聚是散，还请各位自由心证。普洪是个结结实实的HE。我就是这么偏爱他们两个。普爷之后十年二十年的人生大概就是带领老姑娘老媳妇们发展教育地理出版事业，到四十岁的时候能混一个响当当的专家口碑。不八卦的人不在乎他战时做过什么，八卦的人则会以为他是个普通文员，在布莱切利做过的唯一正事是把到了贝什米特太太。而伊丽莎白成了孩子的妈，还是帮柯芬园的老大爷开店，也教女儿或者儿子识字，由他们敲打字机玩儿。而伦敦的苏活区、南华克等地，仍然会流传这个女人的传说。其实第七节暗示过她是如何逃过小混混的骚扰的——这同时也是一个伪双洪私货，来自同一个孤儿院、同仇敌忾、同是马扎尔人的小混混头子伊斯特万和她结成了义兄妹关系，所以伊丽莎白即便置身鱼龙混杂之地时，安全也是有保障的。一九五八年十二月，戴高乐以绝对优势当选为法兰西第五共和国总统。来自巴黎的法国情报外勤工作者弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦会与亚瑟·柯克兰共度那个圣诞，以及之后的很多个圣诞。他们会就养猫还是养狗的问题争执很久。《Auld Lang Syne》中文译名《友谊地久天长》，虽然是苏格兰民谣，但也是西方各国共有的传统圣诞歌曲。我写最后一章初稿的时候直接用了中文译名，试阅的姬友差点没有打死我。她以为F·B是要分手。我就灰溜溜地改成英文了，把“友谊”两个字去掉，避免误会。其实英法二战的时候那种感情，真的很配这首歌。“友谊”两个字，放在大英帝国和自由法国之间，大概更适合一些吧。（微博文章里最后一段有个笔误。亚瑟梦见的是一九四四年的圣诞节。一九四五年圣诞节战争已经结束了。）今天，棉花俱乐部仍然开在纽约曼哈顿一百二十五街。虽然表演者仍然大多是黑人，然而种族隔离的政策，在美国的绝大多数地方，都已经成为被人们普遍否定的往事。五十年代末期，麦卡锡主义随着约瑟夫·麦卡锡议员的死而在舆论上渐渐冷却。一九七二年，联邦调查局四十八年的局长埃德加·胡佛去世，三年后，他主导的反谍计划被认违宪。以艾米丽的身体和心理素质，她应该能活到恢复名誉的一天。写完的时候我电脑上开的跟这个坑有关的网页是三十个。肯定不是全部。为了这篇文章的头二百个字，我读了五个网页。法兰西第四共和国的维基，法兰西第三共和国的维基，勒内·普利什文的维基，戴高乐的维基，戴高乐的自传网页版。这还只是有用的。就为了拼出一九五零年秋天一段法国的政论新闻广播。提到纽约哈林区的爵士乐和棉花俱乐部一共三百字，我看了棉花俱乐部的维基，棉花俱乐部的老照片，美国音乐史的维基，美国二三十年代文化的维基，Duke Ellington的维基，三四个爵士女歌手的维基，几首爵士名曲的维基，以及油管上它们的录音，还有三段几分钟的短纪录片。《I can’t give you anything but love》我听了三四个版本，最喜欢的不是阿德莱德的一九三八年录音而是艾拉·菲茨杰拉德的版本；然后后者要等到五六十年代艾拉的黄金时代才会出现。不过阿德莱德·霍尔的嗓子也真是很好的。填坑的时候当BGM并不坏。一九四一年以前录过音的爵士歌曲，歌名带“love”的，我找来听了许多。最后觉得，还是这首最可能被十九岁的阿尔弗雷德喜欢。其实我不想总说我写这篇的考据多费工夫，因为这没啥好自豪的。看一篇文章写得好不好，就应该看这篇文章写得好不好，而不应该看你写它有多努力。有些人其实完全可以不用费这么多工夫也能写出这个级别甚至更自然的故事；我之所以需要查这么多资料是因为我读书少。我要是喜欢二战，多看过几本以三十到五十年代为背景的小说也好非虚构也好，别说直接记得的事实资料有多少，查文献也会省很多时间。问题是我以前没看过。所以说讲这些，或者算是倒苦水，或者只是分享一些写作时的琐碎感想。真没什么好炫耀的。嗯，这一篇里每个章节的标题，我倒是可以骄傲一下。以我这个人的文化水平呢，标题一向是喜欢取流行歌名的。这次特意拗了回造型，每篇的标题都是诗句或者民谣歌词。当然这基本也就是我最高的X格了。仏英线对应零章的丘吉尔名言“keep calm and carry on”，第八章和尾声的《友谊地久天长》歌词。普洪线是两句里尔克，“没有什么胜利可言，挺住意味着一切”，和两句海涅，“冬天从这里夺去的，春天会交还给你”。《鲜花的山岗》里基尔伯特是海涅的脑残粉，这可能算是致敬吧>///<。米白线最多，是两句普希金，“假如生活欺骗了你”、“而那逝去的，都会成为亲切的怀念”，两句拜伦，“他日相逢，我将何以贺你”、“我曾见过你哭”，还有两句茨维塔耶娃，“在大地上的黑夜里”、“你要屏住呼吸”。其实拜伦和海涅也是搜索了才确定的_(:з)∠)_。但是人家好不容易拗成一回造型嘛。那个同时开着二十多个网页的浏览器窗口在我电脑上开了一个多星期。现在坑平了，我有点舍不得关掉它。青山不改，绿水长流。江湖再见，后会有期。





	【APH/群像】布莱切利1950

【APH】布莱切利，一九五零

//二战后及二战后背景，布莱切利园情报分析中心梗。  
//CP：普洪，米白（微立白），仏英。

 

零 保持镇静

“……在印度支那，越南联盟对我们坚决的抵抗已逐渐开始扭转战局。对越战争也成了所谓的‘欧洲防务计划’之外，普利文饱受指摘的另一项政治主张。  
“在此时刻，即将步入在野第五个年头的夏尔·戴高乐将军，近日又发表了一次演说。然而在这次演说中，他没有把矛头对准勒内·普利文，而是向整个第四共和国的政体提出了攻击，声称它比战前的第三共和国更加糟糕。在结尾，他毫无悬念地再次向他心目中的法国人民告白：‘至于我，全国都知道，我随时都准备执政……’——”  
一九五零年十月，家住伦敦的亚瑟·柯克兰爵士关上了收音机。他站起身来，把壁炉熄灭，然后一瘸一拐地走向了卧室。  
一九三九年大英帝国向盟国法兰西第三共和国输送兵力的时候，皇家海军少校、柯克兰子爵家的四公子还是个风度翩翩、健步如飞的英俊青年，不知道多少良家淑女在幻想中拜倒在他的军装裤下。一年之后他从敦刻尔克大撤退中回到伦敦，就只能一瘸一拐地走路了。还年轻的淑女们纷纷改换目标，即便是选择余地不大的姑娘们，也发现很难在城里的社交聚会上见到他。他最常去的地方是伦敦西北五十英里、白金汉郡的布莱切利园，那是海军拥有的诸多产业之一*；据说他和海军战友们在此聚会，常常整个星期都不离开。  
活在过去里的人，就是出身再高贵，相貌再俊美，战斗的经历再英勇，也不是嫁人的好对象了。  
她们觉得她们知道亚瑟在做什么。人们觉得他们知道布莱切利园里的人们在做什么。伦敦在受空袭，盟军的战士们在北非和大西洋挣扎，美国的士兵在大洋彼岸搏命，苏联人东线的阵地上牺牲，传说中的间谍组织“伯尼菲斯”在轴心国的内部做凶险的秘密斗争*。布莱切利园里有休闲，宴会，诗歌，贵族家的厨师，打字的姑娘，正值盛年却不上战场的男人。  
他们觉得他们知道布莱切利园里发生了什么。

 

一 假如生活欺骗了你

一九五零年，伦敦，丽兹酒店大堂。  
服务生端上三层下午茶点，很有职业风度地对年轻些的一位客人身上的酒精味置若罔嗅。待他一走，年轻人就不能自已地抓住了餐桌对面年长些的绅士的手臂：“亚蒂！啊啊我真高兴！我终于又见到你了！你知不知道这些年我好想你！每天早上醒过来我都会不由自主地回忆一遍你当初把我从剑桥叫走时的情景，那天你穿着炭灰色的羊毛呢大衣，围海军蓝羊毛围巾，没有打结，白衬衫烟灰的西装三件套没系领带脚上是赤褐色不雕花牛津皮鞋，樱桃木直手杖在走廊里就听得到声音；我们老师，五十一岁的史密森先生，刚讲到《查拉斯图拉如是说》第二章十七段——”  
亚瑟·柯克兰艰难地试图插话：“阿尔弗雷德，我来找你不是——”  
“我立刻就站了起来！哈！我就知道！就算我爸再怎么阻拦，是英雄总会有战斗的一天！那一天，我总算是等到了！‘再见吧，尼采！’我踩着桌子跑到你面前，连包和书本都没拿！当然后来在布莱切利园旁边找小贩买了新的但是——”  
“阿尔，”亚瑟翻转手臂，按住了青年的手，“这些回忆，就是你下午两点就开始喝威士忌的原因？”  
阿尔停住了，抽了抽鼻子。  
“其实我早上十一点就开始喝了，”他说，“主要是因为我十点才醒。”  
“你今年才二十九岁，就用酒精开始一天；等你到了五十九岁，可该怎么办？”  
“这句话太令人振奋了亚蒂，我来之前家庭医生还跟我说这样下去我肯定活不到五十九岁。”  
“……我之前还在疑惑，物质滥用、从全美国最好的研究机构兼学府离职，到底哪个是因，哪个是果。毕竟看在令尊的面子上，我原想他们就算搞不清你战时那五年做过什么，也早晚会授你个终身教职；退一万步，就算要解雇，恐怕也需要很多理由才行。可是，显然，你在这方面对他们毫不吝啬。”  
“我没有，”青年撇撇嘴。他脸颊早褪去婴儿肥，英挺瘦削，是个男子汉的模样了，可是此刻委屈的表情就跟亚瑟记忆中那个逃学被抓的六岁表弟一模一样，“实验我也做了，报告我也写了，教案我也完成了。可是……”他脸上突然挤出一个笑容，接着深吸一口气，疲惫地仰起头，“太无聊了，亚瑟。我无聊。”  
他把头转回来，看着亚瑟，像是要哭的样子：“我无聊。”  
亚瑟放开他的手，淡淡地看着他。“有位白俄罗斯姑娘说得果然没错。你呀，十年了，还是一点都没长大。”  
阿尔弗雷德猛地坐直。“你有娜塔莎的消息？”他向前倾身，语速放慢了，“你来找我就是因为这个！她在哪儿？怎么样了？还好吗？”  
亚瑟微微一笑。“我不在醉鬼的面前谈论一位值得尊敬的女士。”他说，“给我好好地清醒两天，想想你五年来都干了什么。然后，我们再来探讨一下你无聊这个问题有什么解决办法。”  
说完便起了身要离席。  
阿尔弗雷德一听他的话，更不肯善罢甘休，也跟着站起来要拉他。樱桃木直手杖不知道从哪儿冒了出来，直点在新大陆青年的胸口。阿尔弗雷德赶紧老实举起手。英国绅士轻轻扬了扬眉，转过身去，拄着手杖，一瘸一拐地走远了。

 

二 没有什么胜利可言

柯芬园。一家卖咖啡、茶和三明治的小餐馆。  
“柯克兰先生，”栗发绿眼的年轻女人小声地惊呼，把身上的围裙接下来交给身边的老板娘，“我的天哪。五年了，你怎么找来的？”  
“叫我亚瑟。”拄着手杖的绅士左右看了看，“只要心意诚，这项任务还是难不住我的，海德薇莉小姐——哦，”他一眼瞥到了女人手上的婚戒，“我是不是应该说，贝什米特夫人？”  
“叫我伊丽莎白吧，”女人咧开嘴笑了，把发髻中散下的几缕头发掖进头巾，走出柜台，请亚瑟坐下，“或者像您过去那位爱留长发的法国朋友一样叫我丽莎也行。这真是太意外了——天哪——你都还好吧，上帝保佑？”  
“老样子。”像是受了伊丽莎白笑容的感染，亚瑟也微笑起来，顿了顿手杖，“老样子。你呢？在这儿工作？”  
伊丽莎白点点头：“是啊，八个钟头，其实也算不上全职，店里最忙的时候我也要回家做饭。偶尔也接一点打字的活。你呢？现在住在伦敦吗？”  
“罗素广场。我也是有工作的人了，”他笑笑，“在博物馆的资料室。好在暖气还算足。你知道，像我们这种人，要是不找个正经职业，没几年就会变成酒鬼的。”  
伊丽莎白也被逗笑了。  
亚瑟接着问：“基尔伯特呢？他工作还好吗？在测绘办公室，应该早是科长了吧？”  
伊丽莎白的笑容收了起来。她翻了个白眼。

博罗市场。一家嘈杂喧闹的酒吧。  
“亚瑟！”一个银发红眼，一副日耳曼面相的男人一把搂过英国绅士的脖子，“我的爵爷，什么风把您吹到南岸这赌斗狗的酒馆里来了？”还没等亚瑟回答，他先扭头向酒保吼道，“拿你们最好的马丁尼！算在我账上！”说完还回头跟亚瑟解释，“今天本大爷赢了一笔，你就赏个脸吧；他们这威士忌兑水，啤酒你不喜欢，马丁尼好不到哪儿去，但我说了他们还多少收敛些——”  
“基尔伯特·贝什米特，我但愿我们今天能用绅士的方式解决这件事，”亚瑟努力地从德国人手臂里挣脱出去并保持平衡，“可是首先我必须问你，你的工作呢？”  
基尔伯特全身一僵。“也对。你可不是会找人叙旧的人。”他叹了口气，“把你的架留着和法国佬打去吧！本大爷老实告诉你就是；我辞职了。或者说被踢出来，都一样。”  
亚瑟眼神暗了暗。他拉着德国人挪出门外。旁边一条人少些的暗巷口，他们找了块还干净的地方站住。  
“到底怎么回事？”亚瑟问。

“他打人了，他们办公室里的。”伊丽莎白挑了挑眉说。  
“上司？”亚瑟问。  
“不是。”女人摇摇头，“他们处长还没蠢到招他不痛快的地步——他们还指着他干活儿呢。”她脸上隐约出现了一点敝帚自珍的骄傲；亚瑟暗暗松了口气，由这一点骄傲，他预计这对夫妻短期内还不至于劳燕分飞。“是个科员，公子哥，说是战场上回来的，谁知道摸没摸过枪呢？只当全不列颠的德国人都该老死在艾弗拉，见基尔升了职，天天明里挑事端、暗里使绊子。别说他一个老爷们儿，就是我也忍不了。”  
亚瑟摇摇头：“你这个态度，他很难不再犯呀。”  
女人一笑：“他可没好意思跟我说是自己辞的职，只说是出了错被解职了，不过欺负我不懂那些纸上的玩意儿；可我也长着眼睛呢，看书不怎么样，看人可还凑合。”  
“那他现在在干什么，你也知道吗？”  
“喝酒，赌钱，什么都赌一点儿，输赢大概差不多吧；这事儿可不是他的长处。”  
“这可不是输赢的事！”亚瑟皱着眉，“难道你就看着他这样下去？”  
“亚瑟，”伊丽莎白笑了笑，“我自己就是南岸上混大的。喝酒赌钱是怎么回事，我比你清楚多了。我当初为什么从伦敦城跑来布莱切利，死活非要跟着他，不过就是相信他跟那些人不一样罢了。想不想得明白，要是非让我说出来，就没意思了。”  
又一缕头发从女人的前额垂下来。她伸手去拢的时候，亚瑟发现，那缎一样闪光的栗色卷发里，已经有一两根银白。

“那天放映厅上映一场美国电影，多半是战时宣传的调子。第二科有个小子，平时就总阴阳怪气地，我只不理他，那天他简直撕破了脸，说的话……呸，亏他老子还是个什么爵士！这种杂碎，本大爷在勃兰登堡的时候，连踹他们都嫌脏了靴子，”他吸了口气，“老天保佑，本大爷不是阿尔弗雷德那小子；虽说忘不掉，倒也不用总记得那么清楚。”  
“结果你还是把他打了？”  
“是，揪着领子拽出去，一拳卸了他下巴；他后半辈子打呵欠的时候都得记得这一天。”他说着，突然想起了什么，“哎，你改天要是见到我家那婆娘，可千万别跟她提，这事我可没告诉她。你也知道，那娘儿们，知道了又要跟本大爷叽叽喳喳。”  
亚瑟叹了口气。“那你赌钱的事……”  
“更不能说！她还不知道呢！”  
亚瑟挑挑眉：“哦。”  
“怎么，”基尔伯特起了疑心，“你见过她了？”  
亚瑟耸耸肩：“没有。基尔伯特，听着，你今天的手气也快到头了。趁着还剩一点钱，早点回家，给伊丽莎白·贝什米特买个……买点……哎，你看着办吧，”他突然意识到自己给女性送礼的经验比德国同伴更匮乏，“明天，来罗素广场找我。那时候再提问题。”  
“嘿，等一下，”基尔伯特在他身后突然说道，“能现在提个问行吗？就一个。”  
亚瑟停住脚步。  
“那个，”银发男人促狭地笑了笑，“弗朗吉当初都送你些什么？——哎！”他猛地向后一跳，握住了突然刺过来的手杖，“绅士！亚瑟！绅士！”

 

三 冬天从这里夺去的

在勃兰登堡乡下宅院的童年中，基尔伯特不常见到祖父，更不常见到父亲。他游荡在家里的书房，视线总是不由自主地停留在墙上所挂的和书上附带的地图上无法挪开。喜爱文化在贝什米特家并不是特别受赞赏的品质，祖父冯·贝什米特将军*总对他说：“不要总待在房间里，去和布克、海因里希家的孩子们赛赛马！”“你看书看得够多了，去让我看看你的枪法怎么样！”“基尔伯特，你是个男人了，贝什米特家的男人就该上战场。去考军校吧！别让我和你父亲失望！”  
马术、枪法、军校的入学考试都没难倒基尔伯特，尽管他对它们的重要性没什么理解，兴趣也谈不上浓厚。最让他感兴趣的还是地图；不过好在，他很小就琢磨出了一种方法，可以把每一张地图里的信息完完整整存在脑子里，因此即便在马上，在靶场，在军校的休息室里，当海因里希、布克、林德施泰格*们狂热地谈论“元首”、“帝国”、“征服”、“劣等民族”之类话题的时候，他只管在脑子里把德国边境所有的关口和城镇、欧洲所有的运河和水库、黑海北海波罗的海所有的航路和港湾、亚欧大陆北纬四十度以上所有的铁路和站点，都背上一遍又一遍。  
军校没有忽视他这一才能。正相反，他们为这天才对他加以重用，甚至多少忽视了一点他对第三帝国政治追求的缺乏热情。他在军校顺风顺水，扫描仪一样把一张张地图印进脑子，无论多难的问题都能毫无犹豫地回答出来，接受同学们钦佩的目光。一九三九年秋天，德意志第三帝国陆军上尉基尔伯特·贝什米特作为指挥部成员被送到了波兰战场。他确实运用他的才能和知识在战斗指挥中发挥了应有的作用，而且，如同贝什米特家的一贯作风，质量过硬，令人满意。然而战争结束之后，一位军官把他从指挥部带到了阵地前线。战役已经结束了，阵地上不再有敌人，只是成排成队被捆好的战俘，其中有些人并没有穿着军装。士兵们手拿长枪，一个一个地点射过去。  
子弹响一声，对面的一个人就向后倒，从人变成非人。哭嚎连成片，已经听不清，反而像是只有枪响的寂静。  
他的同袍给他递上一把手枪：“贝什米特上尉，这是您第一次上战场，还没机会摸枪。现在来试试吧。回去之后，您就也能有些战场的故事给别人讲了。”  
他接过枪，连着射偏了整匣子弹，推说自己枪法太差，反正对方不知道他的军校成绩。回到营地，他偷偷地狠狠呕吐了一次。二十二岁，他终于第一次明白，原来地图上一种语言的名字变成另一种语言的名字，代价就是这样的。  
隔一天，调令从国内发回，让他回柏林，帝国有新的战役在酝酿之中，他们需要他的脑子。在火车上，有人来找他谈话。“不同的天赋，可以在不同的岗位上为帝国的崛起做贡献。即便是‘这个’不太行，”那人做了个拿枪指脑袋的动作，笑了笑，“也是没有关系的。帝国需要的是忠诚。战士总要经过考验才能被派上战场。帝国可以宽容，但也不是没有底线。下一次考验到来的时候，希望您不要再选错了。”  
车开到鲁本停了下来，党卫军的特别行动队要拼车。又是成排结队的，被捆好的人被装上了车。车又开起来，入夜后，基尔伯特拿着支烟走到车厢之间，看见一个小男孩站在车厢外，手被湿绳子捆在车厢门上，冻得瑟瑟发抖。想来是车厢里没了地方，这孩子又格外招押送的年轻人们讨厌的缘故。  
孩子看着身穿蓝黑军大衣的基尔伯特，吓得抖都不敢抖，然而肌肉一停下，下颌骨就开始打战，发出咯哒咯哒的声音。  
基尔伯特问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
小孩说：“杰……杰斯·萨尔……萨尔伯格。”  
犹太名字。基尔伯特问：“是德国人吗？”  
小孩点点头。  
“背几个德国的城市来听听。”  
“柏林，”小孩颤颤抖抖地说，“波兹坦，莱比锡，魏玛，德累……德累斯……”  
他突然哭了出来，抽得没完没了，怎么也停不住。  
他是德累斯顿人。基尔伯特看着因为抽泣和寒冷双重作用而颤抖不停的小男孩，鬼使神差一般，摘下了自己的围巾，跨到连接台另一边，在小男孩脸上抹了两下，给他系在脖子上，一语不发地回到了车厢。  
回到自己包厢的路上，一个军人和他擦肩而过，扫了他一眼。他这才意识到自己干了什么。他手上拿了一支没点的烟。围巾跑到了什么地方去，谁都有可能看见。无论这个孩子是不是给他的考验，他都已经选错了。  
他回到包厢，简单拿了几样东西藏在大衣里，等车厢里左右都没了响动，他走到车厢之间，向小孩比了个噤声的手势，割断了他手上的绳子，抱着他跳下车滚到草地里。从此之后很久，没有一个德军军官再见过基尔伯特·贝什米特上尉。靠着他脑子里的地图，他带着犹太男孩横穿德意志，在一九四零年初进入了法国，然后终于在流民营地不慎失散，他再也不知道六岁的德国德累斯顿人杰斯·萨尔伯格的死活。在法国他结识了西班牙共和国的老兵安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多，莫名其妙地成了朋友，依靠后者还过得去的法语多少得以生存。春末夏初，德意志帝国的战车终于碾过了西境。当背井离乡的难民与投降的军人难免走在一起时，被动叛国的西班牙人和主动叛国的德国人遇到了亡国的法兰西军官弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。波诺伏瓦原本一直是驻伦敦使馆的武官，从事的是特殊工作，战争爆发之后回到国内，却被第三共和国高层复杂的政治局势坑得处处碰壁，求战而不能，最后居然穿着一身军装从广播里听到自己投降了的消息。  
在对其他两人的鄙夷、对自己行为的辩护、对各自祖国的愧疚、对未来迷惘的痛苦中，他们三个又莫名其妙地成了朋友，然后在莫名其妙中登上了去往不列颠的渡船。弗朗西斯在英国服过役，英语说得不错；基尔伯特为了读懂协约国留下的地图学过英语；安东尼奥和国际旅的英国战友打过交道，也可以用英语对话。三个人打算到了伦敦再做下一步打算，却没想到刚到圣潘克拉斯火车站，弗朗西斯就遇见了一位老熟人。  
那是一个英俊潇洒，风度翩翩的青年绅士。稻草金的短发，浓密的眉毛下面一双碧绿的眼睛，穿着灰大衣、西装三件套，身姿挺拔地站在月台上。  
“亚瑟！”弗朗西斯喊道，“亚瑟·柯克兰！”那人四处张望，却没找到他。直到他用法语喊了一声：“亚瑟！”那个人才终于看到他。  
可是与法国人脸上的兴奋相反，被称为亚瑟的青年，绿眼睛先是亮了一瞬间，整张脸就突然僵住了。他的脸扭了回去，像是想假装没看见，又像是想逃走。  
人流出现了空隙，弗朗西斯刚想走过去，就看见亚瑟的右手拄了一根手杖。  
见过战争的人都明白这意味着什么。  
弗朗西斯看看手杖，看看青年西装裤下面的腿，看了看青年的脸，又看了看青年的手杖，又看了看青年的脸。  
两个人隔着人流，对视了一会儿。然后弗朗西斯突然笑起来，用法语说道：“小亚瑟，一年不见，你怎么变得更美了。”  
基尔伯特通过安东尼奥的表情猜想自己大概不会愿意知道这句法语是什么意思。  
英国人的脸上一下子泛起了奇怪的红晕。弗朗西斯咧开嘴，从人潮中挤过去，走近英国人的面前。他的两个恶友正在犹豫是跟过去还是给他们留一点私人空间，就看到弗朗西斯弯下腰，在英国人的手杖上吻了一下。  
基尔伯特和安东尼奥在心里用各自母语暗骂一句脏话，尴尬地扭过头四周看风景。下一秒，那根手杖劈头盖脸地对着弗朗西斯一顿暴抽，差点没把法国人捅到火车底下去。

 

四 他日相逢，我将何以贺你

一九四零年夏天之后发生的事并没有太多悬念。一九四零年一月，曾被认为攻无可破的德军“恩尼格玛”加密信息，第一次被以图灵等人为首的破译小组破解。之后，由密码专家掌握自主权的布莱切利园开始招募能利用边角信息复原事件全貌的特殊人才来壮大密码破译的团队。因伤从皇家海军退役、又被旧日师长引荐入MI6的亚瑟·柯克兰并没有忽视他的法国旧识带来的同伴——他们一个曾经在西班牙监听过佛朗哥政府使用的恩尼格玛密文，另一个能在几秒之中综合处理整个欧陆的各类地理信息。于是三个患难相识的朋友在伦敦道了别，两位去向布莱切利，分派在了不同的小组，弗朗西斯则投向竖起“自由法国”大旗的戴高乐将军麾下。  
一九五零年，在距离圣潘克拉斯火车站一英里的罗素街，基尔伯特和亚瑟在战后第一次又见了面。  
“现在可以问问题了，”基尔伯特跟着亚瑟走进他档案室外面的办公室，“冒着违规的风险来找我，是为了什么？”  
“你听说过最近格林威治那间银行被劫的案子了吗？”  
“好像是有这么个印象。”基尔伯特想了想，“报纸上登过。怎么了？”  
“你觉不觉得这几年银行的劫案有点太频繁了？光是最近一年之内就有三起。”  
基尔伯特皱皱眉：“战后有的是一无所有，想要铤而走险的人。要我说，这也不是没法解释。”  
“这三起案子的地方，”亚瑟拿了一个文件夹出来，翻开一页剪报，“有什么想法吗？”  
基尔伯特一扫，摇了摇头：“共性太多，等于没有共性。如果这是苏格兰场的委托，我不认为这是同一个人做的。”  
亚瑟点点头：“警察也是这么想的。前两件案子已经结了，一个是家贼，一个是当地一个退伍的士兵。”  
基尔伯特用“你特么的在逗本大爷”的表情看着亚瑟。  
“警察说得又不一定对。”亚瑟说。  
“你觉得是同一个人干的？”  
亚瑟摇摇头：“不。”  
基尔伯特站起身就走。  
“但是有个人觉得是。”亚瑟在他身后说。  
基尔伯特停住了，过了一会儿，回过头：“……不会吧。”他难以置信地说，“咱们的娜塔莉娅，不是回苏联了吗？”  
亚瑟点点头：“是。可又回来了。”  
“为什么呢？”  
“她父亲过世了，两年前。她母亲更早，一九四五年。”  
“她哥哥呢？小男朋友呢？”  
亚瑟垂下眼睑，摇了摇头。  
基尔伯特张张嘴，再也说不出一句话。

苏联红军列兵托里斯·罗利纳提斯，一九二零年生于立陶宛维尔纽斯，一九四一年六月，由列宁格勒国立大学数学系肄业加入红军北方面军。同年十一月，牺牲于列宁格勒围城战。  
苏联红军少尉伊万·瓦列里耶维奇·布拉金斯基，一九一九年生于莫斯科，一九四一年十月，由莫斯科国立大学水利工程系毕业加入第五集团军，后随部队多次整编改编，一九四四年在明斯克被编入白俄罗斯第二方面军。一九四五年四月，牺牲于柏林战役。  
安娜斯塔西娅·伊万诺夫娜·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，一八九六年生于白俄罗斯格罗德诺，十月革命期间担任红军护士，一九一八年结婚，改姓布拉金斯卡娅，在莫斯科一家医院就职，一九四五年五月，死于强烈刺激导致的心脏病发作。  
瓦列里·彼得洛维奇·布拉金斯基，一八九五年生于莫斯科，十月革命期间担任红军步兵排级指挥员，一九一八年结婚，在莫斯科铁路就职，一九四八年五月，死于酒精引发的糖尿病并发症。  
战后盟军各方公开的记录档案里，以上四条记录静静躺着。如果不是拥有从零碎信息中复原事件全貌的特殊天赋，一个读者根本发现不了其中的关联。亚瑟其实并没有这种天赋；然而他认识娜塔莉娅·瓦列里耶夫娜·布拉金斯卡娅。他看到这些记录，忍不住向莫斯科寄去了信件：伦敦虽不是亲人，可一直视她为朋友。信件没有回复，他原以为或许再也听不到她的消息了；直到一九五零年秋天，不是坐拥档案室、精于搜集资料的亚瑟，而是娜塔莉娅先打听到了他的所在，找上了门——带着一份看上去彼此毫无关系的银行劫案剪报。此时，她已经回到伦敦诺丁山做了一年的中学数学老师。  
一九四一年，她用娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅做化名，通过了密码专家们的考试，被分到正好需要人手的亚瑟手下。那时她刚十九岁，白金色的头发编成辫子垂在脑后，脸色因为忧虑和奔波而略微发黄，身材瘦小，不爱说话，也不笑，唯有那双眼睛特别深邃有神，简直有点叫人害怕。  
九年以后，她再次见到亚瑟，颧骨没有当年那么突兀，脸色好像比那时白，然而衣着从帽子到裙子再到皮靴都是一水黑色，头发也盘成了髻，不像二十九岁的年轻女人，简直像五十九岁的小老太太。亚瑟觉得，九年前少女的两道细眉明明是平平地延伸到眼角正上就停住了；现在那两道眉梢却仿佛伸长了，像柳叶一样垂了下来。  
唯有那双眼睛，还是那么叫人惊讶，甚至有点害怕地亮着。  
“柯克兰先生，”她文静而有礼地笑了笑，“又要麻烦您了。”  
“叫我亚瑟。”亚瑟看着她，抱歉地说，“很遗憾，我们当年的努力没能帮助你的家人。”  
“这是难免的，您不用自责。”她脸上浮现出了一种疲惫的笑容，“我明白，我们还是帮助了很多很多人的……”

基尔伯特沉默了很久，终于说：“不管怎么说，娜塔莉娅回来了，美国小子知道吗？他要是知道了，说不定会专门来英国一趟。”  
“美国小子已经来英国了。从大学离职了，他爸爸让我来管管他。”亚瑟叹了口气，抬腕看看手表，“我今天同时请了你们三个，他们应该马上就到。”

成功渡过两个没有酒精、度日如年的日夜之后，二十九岁的美国青年天没亮就醒了过来，在脑海里的笔记本上写写画画了十几页，用酒店里的面包圈和烤肠仿制了一个汉堡当做早餐，终于熬到了约会的时间。出门后半路遇上了堵车，他索性给了司机小费就下车直接跑到了罗素广场。亚瑟的办公室并不在一层，阿尔弗雷德几步跨上档案室一翼的门口台阶，在走廊左右望了望，电梯门口正站着一个穿着黑色长裙的人要进去。  
“等一等！拜托了！”他大喊着跑了过去，还好腿长有优势，在门正要关上的时候踏进了电梯。  
还没抬头他就觉得电梯里的黑衣人在看他。他抬起了头。  
眼前这个人，他曾经想过很多和她重逢的场景。他的婚礼，她的婚礼，他的葬礼，她的葬礼，一场战争，原子弹引爆的操作台，第一台人工智能终端造出来的日子，火箭发射场、宇宙空间站、月亮上的基地。他想过很多和她重逢时该说的话语，但是想完以后，一一把它们从脑海里的笔记本上划去了。  
一九四四年他对她说，我知道，你不会喜欢我的。  
一九四五年她对他说，你啊，真是一点都没有长大。  
而一九五零年，前宾夕法尼亚大学副教授*阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林·琼斯，在这场设想了无数次的重逢中，搜肠刮肚，绞尽脑汁，终于说出了一句开场白：“娜塔莎，你胖了。”  
亚瑟和基尔伯特打开了办公室门，看到走廊一头，电梯门打开着，娜塔莉娅抄起公文包，把阿尔弗雷德的眼镜抡飞了出去。

 

五 而那过去的，都会成为亲切的怀念

从小天赋过人的娜塔莉娅很少做没有把握的事，那年她十七岁，一共只有两次把命运交在不确定的手里。第一次是答应大学同学托里斯·罗利纳提斯的求爱，那是她第一次与异性产生了互相的好感，她当然希望两人能永远幸福，可是爱情的事，谁又能说得清未来怎样？第二次，就是恋爱开始一百多天后的一次西欧之行。一九三九年，列宁格勒大学数学系一年级最优秀的学生之一、精通英语的娜塔莉娅·瓦列里耶夫娜·布拉金斯卡娅受到教授的邀请，以翻译的身份跟随他和几位学长去往法国参加全欧数学家的研讨会。那时苏德的停战协议还没有撕毁，城市里流传过两国会有一战的传言，但也没有什么特别值得采信的依据。父母和哥哥担忧地问她想没想过安全的问题，她搬出教授的话：做人时不时总要赌一次运气的。研讨会结束后，他们原准备搭几天后的飞机返回学校，然后就发生了举世震惊的波兰闪电战。先是空境封锁；苏德停战协议后，他们也没有成为登上飞机的幸运儿。几十天后，法德开战；教授不能屈从于维希政府，苏德边境又因为罗马尼亚事件而紧张起来，好在英格兰有一所大学愿意为他提供教职。娜塔莎就这样到了不列颠。除了帮教授和学长们做一点简单的工作，娜塔莎不断想通过勉力维持的邮政系统和音书渺茫的祖国建立一点联系。然而信件递得慢，时间过得快，一九四一年六月，苏德战争终于爆发了。  
娜塔莎听着广播，日夜坐立不安，教授甚至发现她查找资料，想要铤而走险穿越欧洲回到苏联。教授叹了口气，把娜塔莉娅叫来自己的办公室。  
少女在办公桌对面坐下，发现桌上是一张每日邮报，角落里有一块填字游戏，标题下面居然写着：如果完成了这个挑战，请联系我们，我们可以为您提供一份为盟军效力的工作。  
教授看着她：“要试试吗？”就像两年前，在那些大学三四年级的数学课上，他看着这个屡屡跳级的大一学生请她答题时那样。  
那游戏确实不容易，但娜塔莉娅只用了六分钟就做完了。随后她去伦敦郊外的海军产业，一座叫布莱切利园的庄园参加复试，再次通过以后，就被留在了一位叫亚瑟·柯克兰的前海军军官手下，开始分析监听站截获的德军加密信息。和她同组的除了亚瑟，竟然还有一个银发红眼的德国人。还没等她适应这个来自敌人民族的战友，另一个和她一样年轻、一样天赋异禀，然而除此之外几乎没有相似之处的同伴，从负责“炸弹机”*制作和调制的部门转入了他们的情报分析组。  
阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林·琼斯*，父亲富兰克林·琼斯先生一战初期由英国移民美国，成为美国东北部最大军火厂的老板。年轻的琼斯十八岁已经在哈佛大学读出了第一个数学学位，一九四零年，老琼斯为了让他“长长见识”，把他送到剑桥去学哲学，同时托付外甥亚瑟·柯克兰对他多加关照。然而阿尔弗雷德似乎更会关照自己。一位剑桥教授写信给曾经的学生阿兰·图灵，向他提到了这位少年过目不忘的本领和由此而来的渊博知识。于是期中考试还没过，亚瑟·柯克兰就带着一纸邀请，把阿尔弗雷德的英雄梦从课堂的笼子里放了出来。  
两个人第一次见面，苏联少女就因为美利坚合众国少年对社会主义及其国家领导人的讽刺而礼貌不足、力度有余地还击了他。从没遇到过同等级对手的阿尔弗雷德兴奋起来，像测试电机最大功率一样测试起少女的底线，结果是他依照在美国时公子哥的作派带来的各种私人物品，包括檀木镇纸、土耳其沙漏、法国产唱片机，先后被扔向他的脸。奢侈品们在小棚屋里乱飞，少年敏捷地一一躲开，女孩随手拿起他桌上的一个黑色圆盘扇在他脸上。  
少年鼻梁上一道血痕，眼镜飞了出去摔出了裂纹，黑胶唱片也碎成了好几片。少年从被打的震惊中回过神来，先去捡唱片，发现裂痕纵横，完全没法挽救了，不禁又惊又怒，猛地从怀里掏出一把小号沃尔特：“好啊，姑娘，你想玩儿真的是吗？”  
娜塔莉娅冷笑一声，用一种看三岁小孩的不屑眼神瞧瞧阿尔弗雷德，伸手指了指自己的眉心，特意把英语说出很重的俄罗斯口音：“谁跟你开玩笑？来，就朝这儿打！”  
亚瑟和基尔伯特赶紧把他们拉开。后来回想起这个场面亚瑟总觉得哪里不太对劲，反复思考他意识到，娜塔莉娅看阿尔弗雷德的眼神固然只能投向一个三岁小孩，会给出那种眼神的人自己，多半也不会超过五岁。  
从此之后，阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅的争吵，甚至偶尔斗殴，就成了分析组的日常，有时甚至到了几天听不见这背景音，组员们都会感到奇怪的地步。然而这两个人的争吵对于小组内的其他人来说几乎是福音，因为若非如此，这两人中任何一个的思路都完全让人理解不了。娜塔莉娅对着破译出的几个信息和基尔伯特画出的地图，一动不动地沉思几个小时，就能突然地得出U型潜艇的换防空档、截击美国军舰的计划、运兵支前的航线；需要勉强她解释的时候，她又总会露出一种敷衍而疲惫的笑容。连亚瑟在面对那种笑容的时候都时常会感到自尊心的危机。然而阿尔弗雷德从不会让她露出那种笑容，他一看到娜塔莉娅的结论，就能立刻明白她的思路，同时毫不留情地能指出其中预测不准的可能，引得娜塔莉娅皱着眉头一一反驳。当他们互相拆解说服的时候，反而能为旁观者展示更多的推理过程。  
于是两个少年天才的相持为其他同事们喜闻乐见，而他们也正在这喜闻乐见中变得越发形影不离。当与家庭意外失散的苏联少女在轮班结束后也不能成眠、跑到二号木屋*的顶上眺望邮递员从火车站到庄园来的方向时，美国男孩总会厚颜无耻地跟在她身边，说各种各样的话题分散她的注意力，偶尔把娜塔莉娅逗得急了又要动手揍他，他就会笑嘻嘻地闪开，像主日学校里多动的小孩子一样去抢娜塔莉娅的发绳，把她的辫子拆开。然而一九四二年初，娜塔莉娅终于等来了一封信；信是一九四一年初秋寄出的，托里斯告诉她，他和她哥哥都已经参军了。娜塔莉娅一拆信就嚎啕大哭起来。不管阿尔弗雷德如何试着反驳她最可怕的预感，她也不再出声回复。  
阿尔弗雷德突然发现，尽管在激怒对方上自己战无不胜，此刻想让她破涕为笑却一筹莫展。他只能一声不吭地看着娜塔莉娅抽泣，发现自己握住了她的衣角。

一九五零年，阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅在战后第一次重逢，美国的天才不幸从他所能想到的开场白里挑出了最欠揍的一句。而娜塔莉娅确实揍了他。她放下拿公文包的左手，刚要换一边再抽一次，冷不防被阿尔弗雷德伸长了手臂抢走了帽子，顺手抽走了一支发卡。  
白金色的发梢飘垂而下，像雪、光、逝去的时间。娜塔莉娅的手僵在了空中。阿尔弗雷德一手握着黑色的女式帽子，另一只抬起来握住了娜塔莉娅的手。  
“娜塔莎，”他终于忍不住笑了，“我每天都想你。”  
娜塔莉娅突然感到有些十九岁的血液，涌上了自己二十九岁的面颊。

 

六 在大地上的黑夜里

“如果是娜塔莉娅说的，我就买你一个面子，假设苏格兰场错了。”基尔伯特站在亚瑟办公室里的演示板前，在中间钉着的一张英格兰地图上点出三个点，“三间被抢的银行，南安普顿中心桥，布里斯托红崖，伦敦格林威治。共性也有——老城，老兵，失业——如果这也算规律那么不列颠有几百个地方符合。条件上也说不通，布里斯托和南安普顿间没有直通铁路，案发的时间却相邻，不像是流窜作案；逃亡的条件倒是都具备，三个都是临海城市，但那就没道理再在本土制造下一次案件了。”  
“如果，是集中指挥，分别执行呢？”娜塔莉娅看着地图说，“那样指挥员的行为模式也会影响每一次作案。”  
“这个理论能解决交通的悖论，可是也有问题，通讯怎么实现？策划抢劫，如果指挥控制不到行动，风险也太大了。”  
“如果是共同策划完成，多个指挥分散领导各个部分实施呢？”亚瑟说。  
“时间合不上。”娜塔莉娅摇摇头，“贝什米特说得对——”  
“我认为这些案件确实可能有关，”阿尔弗雷德插话道，“条件不足可以克服，有不止一种办法，但不是我们现在困惑的核心原因。我们现在看不出这些案件的共同模式到底是什么，只是因为样本太少。”  
“难道还要等他们再做几起案子吗？”基尔伯特问。  
“或许他们已经做了。”娜塔莉娅说，“但不是抢劫，而是盗窃。新闻没有报道，因为……”  
“因为盗窃太无聊了。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“我应该能找到警局的案卷记录，”亚瑟说，“但是只能看，不可能带走，所以阿尔弗雷德跟我去。收集好了信息，我们再通知大家。”  
“等一下，”基尔伯特举了举手，“我能问一下，咱们调查这件事是为什么吗？”  
亚瑟看看基尔伯特，又转过眼神：“我个人的考虑是，大家都很久没有见面了，很巧都在伦敦，又都有空闲。”  
基尔伯特摇了摇头。  
娜塔莉娅说：“我觉得这件事跟纳粹有关。”  
基尔伯特停了一下。“所以这就是原因？”他问。  
娜塔莉娅点点头：“对。”  
基尔伯特看了她一眼，也转过了眼神：“对不起。”他站起身，走两步拉开了门，“对我来说，战争已经结束了。”

“贝什米特，”亚瑟让阿尔和娜塔莉娅走前关门，坐电梯下楼，这才追上基尔伯特，“你等一等。”  
基尔伯特在前面走，原本没打算停步，听着手杖敲地的声音一下一下，终于还是站住了。  
亚瑟走到他身边：“娜塔莉娅需要帮助。”  
“需要帮助的人多了。本大爷帮了你们五年，能放过我了吗？”  
“这对她来说不仅意味着——”  
“别说那些。”基尔伯特烦躁地皱起眉头，“对，我知道她一个姑娘家，这不是容易熬过去的事。可我也有家人。祖父和父亲就不说了；我的母亲和弟弟，我十一年没听过他们的音讯了，他们难道犯过什么罪吗？我走的时候路德维希才六岁，我都不知道他还在不在这世上……”  
“那你更应该理解她，不是吗？如果战争没结束，她还能为她的家人做点什么。”  
“是，”基尔伯特叹了口气，自嘲地笑了笑，“亚瑟，我和你说实话，我也有过那么几次，希望这战争还没有结束。你明白我的意思吗？”  
这句话如果在战时说出来，只怕监听监视基尔伯特的军情六处探员会立刻增多两倍。所以他以前当然没有表现出来过，直到现在，也只对最信任的旧识之一透露了一点。  
亚瑟知道自己不可能责怪他。从一九四三年冬天开始，有多少次德军战败的通讯和伤亡名单被破译出来后，出生于同盟国的组员们互相庆祝，基尔伯特低着头默默挡着那对本来就是血红色的眼睛，而亚瑟甚至不敢多看他。只有一次他走到了基尔伯特的身边。那是一九四四年的夏天，德国军官施陶芬贝格刺杀希特勒失败的消息由监听站传来，紧接着是公开的报道，几十位各级军官被审讯、处决，秘密警察逮捕的人数接近五千人。十月，陆军元帅埃尔文·隆美尔因知晓刺杀行动，迫于压力而服氰化物自杀。  
为了稳定军心，隆美尔的颠覆罪名没有公开，仍受国丧之礼。而千里外的基尔伯特·贝什米特在知道这个消息的时候终于忍不住从办公的棚屋里走了出去。亚瑟追上去看时，他靠墙蹲着，头埋在膝盖上，整个人都在发抖。  
不光是战神一般的埃尔文·隆美尔。亚瑟知道，卷入这次行动中的人，比出身中产之家的沙漠之狐更被基尔伯特熟知的人还有许多。他曾经的同窗的父亲，贝什米特家的旧相识，行动失败时就立刻自尽了的崔斯考上校还是基尔伯特的勃兰登堡同乡，他们甚至可能见过面。  
这样沉重的痛苦，他也许甚至在失去右腿时，也没有体会过。于是他只是扶着手杖，陪这位经历格外矛盾的战友站了很久。  
一九五零年的亚瑟依旧不知道能对德国人说什么。他只能默默点了点头。

“基尔不是真生气的，他刀子嘴豆腐心，亚瑟去劝劝他，他总会回来帮咱们的。”阿尔弗雷德与娜塔莉娅并肩走出档案室办公楼，安慰她说。  
娜塔莉娅只是说了句“没关系”。  
“……关于你家人的事，我听说了……我……我很抱歉。”  
“你九年前，就已经抱歉过了。不过谢谢你。九年前那次，也谢谢你。”  
他们走出了门。阿尔弗雷德手揣在大衣口袋里，偷偷地捏着里面的夹克、毛衣、衬衫、裤子。要说话，他不知道说什么好；不说话，气氛尴尬得他浑身难受。他迅速地把刚才看到的几位旧日战友的所有图像在脑子里过了一遍，终于找到了一个或许可以把话题引向好消息的细节。  
他装作什么都不明白的样子问：“话说回来……亚瑟一直都在，我是失了业被赶来的；基尔伯特怎么也回来了？他不是回德国去了吗？”  
娜塔莉娅看着他嘲讽地笑了笑；他心中暗自叫好：上钩了。  
“你消息太慢，”娜塔莉娅说，“他就没走成。”  
“怎么会呢？”  
娜塔莉娅举起自己的左手提醒他：“你是眼神变差，还是终于开始忘事了？”  
“哦！”阿尔弗雷德做出恍然大悟的表情，“对啊！”他拍了拍脑门，大笑起来，“戒指。”他问娜塔莉娅：“是谁？可千万别告诉我不是丽莎！”  
娜塔莉娅试图抿起嘴，可嘴角还是扬了起来：“还能是谁？还有谁能看得上他？”  
没有人能在想起伊丽莎白的时候不感到高兴。她总那么机敏而又天真，警觉而又无畏，狡猾而又善良。布莱切利园里的人们过着三班倒、终年无休、精疲力竭的日子看不到头的时候，想起他们保护的是这样的人，总能再次打起精神。苏联少女娜塔莉娅在面对曾经是纳粹德军指挥员的基尔伯特的时候，想起他同时也是这样一个人的心上人，也不由得在心里默默给出了祝福。  
一九四五年，原本就一直打算战后回国的娜塔莉娅和基尔伯特正好买了同一天的船票去往欧陆，再继续向东。然而那天在泰晤士河的码头上，那个姑娘愣是出现在了人群中。本来是兵的基尔伯特此刻倒像成了遇上兵的秀才。他皱着眉头，和以前在布莱切利内外的每一次一样同她小声却激烈地争吵起来。娜塔莉娅走上船舷，看着他们，默默出起了神。终于，汽笛拉响，船锚缓缓升起，码头上银发的德国人回过头来，看到了她。  
她终于第一次对他微笑，向岸边挥了挥手。

 

七 春天会交还给你

如果说娜塔莉娅和阿尔弗雷德的吵吵闹闹是分析组的日播情景剧，伊丽莎白和基尔伯特的分分合合就是组员们的周播悬疑剧。基尔伯特没到布莱切利多久，就开始有个神秘的人时不常在庄园门口问他在不在，用些鸡毛蒜皮的理由找他：上次休假掉了钱包、掉了表、欠了餐馆钱、给报童多了钱……  
几次之后大家发现基尔伯特回来的时候脸上总有种很古怪的表情。不是坏的那种古怪。于是就都懂了。  
神秘人来的时间点规律很容易找到：总是打印好的新情报被送进来的日子。起初门卫来叫他的时候，基尔伯特还会十分不好意思地请别人替他的岗，后来甚至不用有人来找，一看时间快到，大家就纷纷自动要求和他换岗让他赶快出去见那个神秘的“E”。

基尔伯特第一次见到这个人是在伦敦，星期日休假，他去买些纸、笔、烟一类的东西。然而星期天他虽然放假，德军飞行员却没有。他从牛津街的商店出来，就遇上了他第二不想见到的他乡故知：HE111轰炸机。警报没响几分钟飞机的声音就传过来了，街上的人们慌乱地跑起来，基尔伯特回忆了一下刚才看见的地形，结合人群跑动的方向，猜出了防空洞的位置。正当他要赶去的时候，发现身边不远蹲着一个人。  
那个人身材瘦小，穿着背带裤和夹克，都显得码数过大，空荡荡的；头上戴着灰色的报童帽。  
他回过头看那个人，那个人也正好抬起眼来看他。  
那个人一双绿眼睛，从长相上看就完全不像英国人。脸上干干净净，看上去像个刚抽了条的男孩子。  
他“啧”了一声，皱皱眉，冲那个人伸出手：“过来！”  
那个人还在发愣，飞机引擎声已经越来越响，基尔伯特顾不得更多，拉过那人的手就跑。进了防空洞，人群拥挤，两人也没说话。直到警报解除，从防空洞里出去的时候，门口一阵风吹过来，身后人的帽子掉了。基尔伯特下意识回头，看见刚被他拉过手的“男孩子”帽子底下藏着条辫子。长发是浅栗色，有点打卷，又多又亮又长。  
这回发愣的是他了。女孩儿戴好了帽子，两个人大眼瞪小眼地走到街头，基尔伯特实在不知道能说什么，正打算装作什么都没发生一样和她往相反方向走开，就听见一个有点沙哑、但清脆透亮的声音：“伊丽莎白！”  
“什么？”基尔伯特看向她。  
“海德薇莉·伊丽莎白，”女孩儿笑了，露出一点点牙齿，“倒过来也行。我是马扎尔人，姓放在前面。”  
“海德薇莉……小姐，”基尔伯特艰难地说，“……很高兴遇见你。”  
女孩儿看着他的样子，似乎笑得更开心了：“保重，先生！”

海德薇莉·伊丽莎白那时十九岁，无父无母，名字是孤儿院记下的。她五岁跑出来，被收留在西区一家妓院里，妓院老板想的是养大了榨个干净，年轻年老的妓女们却没用嫉妒年轻同行的态度对她，反倒毫不吝惜地教会了她各种各样的本事。她九岁又逃出了妓院，化妆成男孩的样子在伦敦桥南岸的码头区做各种工糊口，拣煤核、卖报、擦鞋、刷盘子、端酒送菜，什么都干。上天也并不会特别眷顾不服输的人。有的是生路仿佛走到了尽头的时候，比如生病、钱财被偷、一个人在贫民窟的住所被识破她性别的混混上门威胁。而每当这种时候，她就会想，大不了就回威斯敏斯特卖身，明天就去。  
人一有退路，就有安全感，一有安全感，办法反而就容易想到。凭着很多急智和更多侥幸，那个明天到底没有来。  
一九四零年秋天在大街上被基尔伯特看见的时候，海德薇莉照例做男装打扮，坐逃票的渡轮到白金汉附近的高街去谋食。防空警报响起，才是她开业的时候。听了防空警报人人都跑；绅士淑女们跑起来不免会随身掉下些东西。捡了钱包、首饰自然上上大吉；做工好的小东西，捡了来买到柯芬园或者莎士比亚剧院旁边那些半黑不白的小店，也能换到一天半天的饭钱。  
她蹲在基尔伯特身边，其实是在捡他不小心掉了的钢烟盒。基尔伯特回头看她的时候，以为她怕空袭，其实她怕的是这眼皮底下的偷窃被识破——基尔伯特一看就是那种你绝对不想被他打的人。基尔伯特以为她是外国人，所以空袭来了不知道往哪儿躲；事实上她虽没有英格兰血统，泰晤士河两岸的防空洞，她只怕比下水道里的耗子都门清。要不然，也不能干这冒着炸弹拾荒的行当。  
然而这些事情，他都不必知道。伊丽莎白回到住处，拿着到底偷了来的烟盒左思右想半个星期，直想得觉都睡不好了。从旧货店搞了身女装穿上去牛津街瞎转，银发红眼的男人也没再回来偶遇她。结果一个星期过去，她觉睡得更不好了。她咨询了伦敦地下和半地下世界由童工、混混、在职与退休妓女组成的信息网，对那个男人可能的来路有了一个猜测。她决定赌一把。伦敦西北五十公里的白金汉郡布莱切利火车站招募一个骑摩托送文件去布莱切利公园的送信工，海德薇莉就以男装去应征。这个职位隐蔽地要求文件信息保密，而她正好是个文盲，于是成功入选。抱着就算找不到人、好歹有了份工作的想法，她来到布莱切利园，试探性地问取件的人这里是否有“一位银发红眼睛、高个子、日耳曼人长相的绅士”。  
等基尔伯特再出现在她眼前，她又一次露齿笑了：“看来我猜对了。”然后递过了他的烟盒。  
虽然送文件的时候伊丽莎白还是穿男装，有时候会把辫子放下来。最先知道“E”是个姑娘的是一年有一两次趁星期天坐火车来白金汉郡见旧相识的弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦，跟着是负责北非组的安东尼奥，然后是基尔伯特的所有同事。除了送那些莫须有的失落物品、讨那些莫须有的欠款，伊丽莎白还常常随手带来一些乡下很难找到、城里却总可以边边角角搜罗来的紧俏东西，像是烟、糖、咖啡之类。基尔伯特白拿了两次，发现这见面礼不是“第一次见面的礼”而是“每次见面的礼”，就只好想方设法地把钱还给她，回了办公室就送给同事们。因此虽然全组都在津津乐道基尔伯特和小“E”姑娘的八卦，严格来说他们仍然不是任何带有浪漫色彩的关系。

一九四一年的圣诞节，基尔伯特终于决定送一份钱之外的回礼。伦敦北方十二月的天，伊丽莎白还是戴着那顶不怎么保暖的报童帽，穿着只到大腿的棉衣，戴着指关节破洞的线手套，骑着摩托车来到布莱切利门口的时候，基尔伯特已经在那儿等着了。  
“送你份礼物。”他对伊丽莎白说，把一个挺好看的木箱子递给伊丽莎白。  
那木箱子的重量几乎让伊丽莎白踉跄了一下。她看着这个内容难以猜测的礼物，惊讶极了，眼神里显出喜悦的光彩：“这是什么呀？”  
基尔伯特看着她高兴的表情，有一点点得意地说：“打字机。”  
“……什么？！”  
“我们这里的打字员用来打字的那一种。”  
“我要那玩意儿干啥？！”伊丽莎白瞪大了眼睛，“我又不识字！”  
“你可以学。练习用的纸问我拿就行。”  
“我学写字干什么？！”  
“是学打字。”  
“我学这玩意儿干什么！”伊丽莎白急了，双手握住木箱子抬高了一点，做出要摔的样子；基尔伯特赶紧说了句：“不少钱呢。”伊丽莎白手立刻一沉，老老实实拎着它站好。  
“你不就是嫌弃我么。”伊丽莎白说。  
基尔伯特触了电一样辩解：“我没有——”  
“那你是觉得我的房间里正好缺个打字机？身上正好可以戴个打字机？出门正好可以挎个打字机？！”  
“你需要这个！”基尔伯特说，“一个工作！不是这一种的——”  
“你觉得你有权教导我需要什么工作？你觉得我现在的工作有什么不好？你凭什么这么说？”伊丽莎白越说越生气，“你要是这么想，那就去找那些坐在办公室里的打字员小姐好了！”  
“我不是那个意思！”  
基尔伯特说完这句话，两个人才刚反应过来伊丽莎白的最后一句隐含着什么意思。伊丽莎白有点脸红。基尔伯特局促地抿了抿嘴唇，过了一会儿，说：“你别生气。你就当是我报答你的。”  
报答？！伊丽莎白几乎气笑了：“你报答我什么呀？”  
“所有的。”  
“那我算什么？”伊丽莎白笑着问，“恩人？”  
“……我很高兴能遇见你。”  
伊丽莎白看了他一会儿，点点头：“嗯。好。”双手握着装打字机的箱子晃了晃，“谢谢你啦。”  
此后八九个月，“E”再也没有出现过。再次和恶友们布莱切利园外餐馆里相聚的波诺伏瓦从安东尼奥口中听了这事，差点没气得把基尔伯特的耳朵揪下来。而基尔伯特只是紧紧闭着嘴，什么都不说。正当这场悬疑剧的观众们都以为恋情无疾而终之际，完全换了个打扮的女主角突然又出现在了布莱切利园里。这回大家大可以毫无疑问地叫她一声 “伊丽莎白小姐”了。女主角穿上了过膝裙和皮鞋，衬衫扎在裙腰里，长辫子盘在脑后，只要不特意去看那双略显粗糙的手，俨然是个斯斯文文的淑女。  
伊丽莎白在营楼另一侧的棚屋里做打字员。对一个能在战时伦敦靠自己活下来的姑娘，学个识字，算是简单了。她在布莱切利也受人喜欢，一块打字的都是女人们，她保守了自己出身的秘密，只说一些上得了台面的笑话逗同事们高兴；对那些记得她男装做过送信员、又格外刻薄的人，她就用需要些门道才能购得的尼龙、口红之类堵她们的嘴。  
弗朗西斯再来的时候她跟他见了面，法国人和她聊得笑到合不上嘴，两个人忍不住说了好些西区和南区戏院、酒吧里的内行笑话。中间基尔伯特来了，伊丽莎白和他照了面，却没说话。然而一两个月以后，又有人看到在下午四点、早上八点、午夜十二点这几个轮班交替的间隙，伊丽莎白和基尔伯特会在二号棚屋某个角落里一块待上二三十分钟。有时候她会给他点一根城里找来的好烟，有时候他也给她点一根。  
大家还是不能确定他们有没有什么浪漫关系。

到了一九四四年的圣诞节，布莱切利园里举办了一个晚餐会，过后自然要跳舞。男人们穿起西装，姑娘们从平日的衣裙里挑出最好看的一套换上。伊丽莎白的第一个舞伴是意外出现的法国人，这使基尔伯特不无尴尬地站在舞池边等过了第一首曲子。但是之后他们共享了好几支舞。第二天伊丽莎白要回伦敦，基尔伯特执意要送她。他们搭末班的火车，基尔伯特补了票，两个人在车上有一搭没一搭地说话。基尔伯特教伊丽莎白用德语说“圣诞快乐”，女孩不知是故意的还是真学不会，听他重复了好几遍。  
伊丽莎白把剩余的圣诞夜安排给了从同一间孤儿院逃出来的小混混头子伊斯特万，几个年轻的孤儿院幸存者包装了几只死麻雀、死耗子，摸进院监的房子，放在了他的圣诞树下。她圣诞节的白天安排给了搬出西区的老妓女玛丽，以前收留她的妓院老板几年前已经死于肝病，几位趁机选择退休的妓女这一天都在玛丽的公寓里聚会。她在这些女人看女儿，或者儿子，的眼光中待到下午，才登上回布莱切利的火车。而回到布莱切利，她就听到打字员棚屋里的女人们热切地谈论着，分析组那位投诚的德国军官，昨天在伦敦尤思顿火车站遇上刺杀了。  
“一定是德国人！……说不定是从法国逃来的。卡里埃多先生去警局，见到了动手的两个人，虽然穿的是便装，嘴里却一直用德语喊着‘叛徒’！”  
伊丽莎白逃命一样拔腿就跑，去找分析组的组长柯克兰，问着了收治基尔伯特的地方，然后不由分说地跑到了布莱切利地方的医院。  
基尔伯特伤得不重。据说袭击者有一把手枪，但他没受枪伤；伤到他的是另一个人带的刀，伤口横贯了他的左手手掌。他笑着对伊丽莎白说，空手画图的绝招以后怕是使不出来了。  
伊丽莎白看着他，只觉得全身冰凉，嘴唇哆嗦，于是就转开了眼神。她坐在床边一把椅子上，和基尔伯特一样靠着墙，垂着头，不去看他。  
两个人默默坐了很久。  
“我很高兴能遇见你。”男人慢慢地说。  
伊丽莎白又沉默了一段时间，最终回答了一句：“去你的。”

一九四五年六月，第三帝国投降一月有余，四国盟军在柏林发表了战后处理的办法。两名来自海峡和欧陆另一端的布莱切利分析员都决定返回故乡。亚瑟在军情六处驻布莱切利园营楼的办公室里给了他们两个不舍而含蓄的拥抱。他们各自带着不多的行李前往泰晤士河码头坐船，一路上各怀心事，彼此只有寒暄。  
经历过生活的战斗和伤害的人都会明白，有些命运的注定，你虽然不喜欢，但是不能抗拒。总有些东西是你勉强不来。  
但是有一个人，她没有比别人少见过以命相搏的战斗，没有比别人少受过伤；可是，在漫长的一天尽头，她还是有力气，去向所有不可抗拒、不可勉强、不可侥幸的命运，索要一个例外。  
没有人能够想到伊丽莎白而不感到高兴。基尔伯特对她说过三次“很高兴能遇见你”，或许实际上更多。每一次都是由衷的。  
那天在泰晤士河码头上，伊丽莎白突然出现，挤进送行的和启程的人群，抓住了基尔伯特。  
她说：“我跟你一起走。”  
基尔伯特一打量她：两手空空，身无长物，长辫子垂在背上，双手插在风衣口袋里，小脸上一副光脚不怕穿鞋的无赖表情。这根本不是要走；她就是讹上他了。  
基尔伯特“啧”了一声，皱起眉头，像是要生气却又不好意思的样子：“你跟我去哪儿？”  
“去欧洲啊。”  
“我去欧洲是回老家！不得不去！海那边现在不知道有几块好砖好瓦了，你去欧洲做什么？！”  
“我也回老家。我是匈牙利人，孤儿院的档案上写了，长这么大还没回去过呢。”  
“……那你也不能跟着我啊！”  
“这不是顺路吗。”  
“哪有这么顺路的？！”  
“小路，地图上没画。”  
“别闹！”基尔伯特压低了声音吼道，“哪一条路也顺不过去！”  
“你怎么知道？”伊丽莎白毫不示弱地瞪回去，“就凭你厉害，难道这世界上，过去将来、海中陆中、天上地下，所有的路，你还条条都能知道不成？”  
基尔伯特又一次张口结舌，就像第一次见到她，就像每一次见到她。汽笛声响了，他回过头去，看到船舷上，娜塔莉娅从他们相识以来，第一次对他真心诚意地微笑了起来，朝他们挥了挥手。  
这个世界上固然有责任要负，其中许多种都是沉重艰辛的，然而也有时候，幸福本身就是一种责任。如果没有人幸福，那么战斗和伤痛又有什么意义呢？  
尤其是对于一些人来说，这样触手可及的幸福，已经再也回不来了。

一九五零年的晚秋，重新走在伦敦的娜塔莉娅身边是另一个男青年。他们虽然步调一致，距离却并不太近，虽然年龄相仿，模样看起来也挺相配，却大概并不会有人误认为他们是情人或者夫妻的关系。  
“你回了英国以后，去看过他们两个了吗？”  
“算是吧。”  
“所以只有你看见了他们，他们没有看见你。”阿尔弗雷德精准地抓住了“算是”的意思。  
“是的。”  
如果是十年以前，阿尔弗雷德一定会问她，为什么不去相认，为什么不打个招呼呢？然而一九五零年的阿尔弗雷德只是默默点了点头，什么都没有说。

 

八 旧日朋友岂能相忘

一九五零年，阿尔弗雷德被他的四表哥亚瑟带到苏格兰场去见他的二表哥斯科特。斯科特和亚瑟毫无意外地互相冷嘲热讽起来，然而并没有阻拦阿尔弗雷德依照亚瑟的嘱咐去看战后五年来各种偷窃案的所有卷宗。在用图像记忆背下卷宗所有内容的同时，阿尔弗雷德仍然能匀出一点注意力去听斯科特和亚瑟的对话。令他意外的是，仅仅在他看完了几本案卷之后，两个人对话的内容已经一点火药味都没有了。  
“现在还能感觉到你的右腿吗？什么幻肢症之类的。”斯科特问。  
“早好了。”  
“伤口呢？”  
“都好。走路也可以，就是跑不快。”  
“你现在还在博物馆档案室？一个人住？”  
“我房东人不错，她时常邀请我一起吃晚饭。”  
“你还真的不打算结婚了？”  
“这会给任何人造成麻烦吗？”  
斯科特叹了口气。“……你——真是为了他？”  
亚瑟没说话。  
“天哪。亚瑟。我真是……我要是知道会有今天，当初打死也不会把他介绍给你——天杀的，你们晚宴没结束就搞到一块儿去了！”他顿了顿，又接着说，“可看在老天份上，那都是快十五年前的事了！”  
“战时他回来找过我。”亚瑟平静地说，“多的时候一年几次。他在南边墓地外面买了间房，当然，用的是我的钱。他每次回来，就在那间房里生壁炉，我就找借口跟六处的人请假溜出——”  
阿尔弗雷德一下子明白了这对话里的“他”是指谁，于是手中的卷宗突然滑了下去，掉在地上，“啪嗒”一声。档案室外面的对话声立刻停了。两个表兄同时闷声憋笑。阿尔弗雷德红着脸默默捡起案卷，平静了一下凌乱的心情，尽可能两耳不闻门外事地继续看起来。斯科特说：“行了，我可不想听你们的细节。”亚瑟回了一句：“我也没想告诉你。”两位柯克兰换了个话题，过了小半天，阿尔弗雷德终于情绪稳定地走了出来。亚瑟忍着笑和斯科特告别，阿尔弗雷德木然地跟他走出去。亚瑟平稳地拄着手杖前行，好像他才是那个健全的人  
“所以，”走在街上，阿尔弗雷德两眼无神地问，“只有我一个人不知道？”  
“弗朗西斯？”亚瑟问，“哦，是的。”  
“所以丽莎陪那个法国佬而不是基尔跳了第一支舞，基尔还没有生气。娜塔莎也什么都没说就去陪了你——”  
“占用了你们的美好时光真是抱歉啊。”  
“——就是因为你们是两个——”阿尔弗雷德危险地把话刚好停在“基佬”前面，“不过，她反正从来也没有答应过我的邀请。”  
“她还是和你跳舞了。”  
“——那个弗朗西斯，他是你的同行吗？搞……情报的？”  
“他是外勤。三几年驻扎使馆，表面上不说，其实大家都懂。斯科特先认识的他，然后把他介绍给我，本来是想抓我一个把柄在手上，结果一看他还没背后插刀我就已经堕落成这个德行，估计他自己也不好意思再落井下石了。这就是家庭，孩子。”  
“——我从没这么庆幸自己是独生子。”  
“其实这事上他也没害我什么——不是说他没害我，只是这件事上——我们一直都没被发现。起先我不碰情报的工作，战时他和我们又是盟友。只等戴高乐回了法国，我的老师又想让我进军情六处继续工作，这事才算是对我有些影响。”  
“你没有成为特务头子，而是在博物馆里看档案，天天等着暖气把屋子热起来，就是因为他？”  
“就是成了特务头子，也不可能暖气一开屋子就热。”  
“你会有秘书帮你提前开的。”  
“哦，”亚瑟笑了，“原来就是这么点区别啊。”  
阿尔弗雷德难得被亚瑟强词夺理，苦笑了一下。“总之是因为他？”他问。  
“我的老师查出了我以前跟他共同出入不同场合的记录，再加上圣诞晚会那天，一个外人来找我，这太显眼了。他让我给一个解释。我就说，看在这条腿份上，我后半辈子是没法再报答英格兰了。”  
阿尔弗雷德想了想。  
“你有什么不好解释的吗？”他问。  
“我没有什么好解释的。”

“说真的，娜塔，为什么只有我一个人不知道？”小餐馆里，阿尔弗雷德眼神幻灭地捏着一个帕尼尼嚼着。  
娜塔莉娅切着盘子里的三明治：“可能是你瞎。”  
阿尔弗雷德不知为什么，突然爆笑起来，差点没把嘴里的食物喷出去，赶紧抬手掩了一下。  
娜塔莉娅已经懒得瞪她了，只是翻了个白眼。  
阿尔弗雷德捂着嘴低下头，从眼镜上面瞟了一眼娜塔莉娅，三两口吃完了自己的三明治，掏出手帕擦了擦嘴。  
“我去看了记录，”阿尔弗雷德说，“从一九四五年五月到现在，全不列颠的银行失窃案一共有三十起，破案的二十一起，其中十七起发生在最近两年，十起发生在最近一年，加上这一年的抢劫，一共有十三起，比往年多百分之五十，单类型案件的破案率也提高了百分之五十。”  
娜塔莉娅停下刀叉，抬起头来：“也就是说这些增加的案件都被侦破了。”  
“而这些案件中，不止一件被标注出来‘查获金额与报失不符’！这还只是被发现的部分！娜塔，我们是对的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他们被耍了。这些案子是有联系的！”  
“可是联系究竟在哪儿？”娜塔莉娅向前倾过身，盯着他，“被定罪的那些案犯，都是什么样的人？”  
“这就是难点，娜塔莎，什么样的人都有。今年的十三个人中，六个在银行工作过，一个守夜人，三个会计，两个清洁工；四个是居住在银行附近的；三个无业；其中八个人参过军，六个受过伤，空军、海军都有，职衔最高的是准尉。”  
娜塔莎拿手支住了头。  
“三起抢劫案的地点我们已经知道了。十起盗窃案的地点分别是哪里？”她抬起头问，“不，我们需要贝什米特。”  
“亚瑟的档案室里也有各种尺寸的地图，”阿尔弗雷德说，“只是要多花些时间。”  
“……我还要讲课。”娜塔莉娅垂下肩膀，向椅子背靠去。  
“我们也可以周末去。”  
娜塔莉娅叹口气，点了点头。阿尔弗雷德觉得她就快要露出那种疲惫的笑容了，双手无意识地桌子下面捏住了桌布。这时门外突然传来一阵嘈杂。  
“老东西！”年轻男子极重的南部口音让阿尔弗雷德差点没听懂他在说什么，“识相点，贝什米特家的娘们儿呢？”  
开店的是个五六十岁的老先生：“怎么了？……她今天……上帝，这是为什么——”  
“那娘们儿的男人惹错人了，埃弗顿上尉可不对德国人心软！我们今天来给她好好讲讲道理，好让她回去告诉那条纳粹的狗！”  
“她今天没有来——”  
“那就告诉我们她住在哪里！要不然，”跟着是门口桌椅翻倒的声音，“你老人家的生意可做不下去！”  
“喂！”阿尔弗雷德站起身，回头对来人们喊道，“你们是埃弗顿上尉的朋友吗？”  
来的混混有五个人，为首的点点头：“你小子是打哪儿冒出来的？”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，走到门口：“正巧，我也有个道理，想请你们转告你们的朋友。”他右脚找到了刚被踢倒的折叠桌，勾踢起来抓住，直接往为首的头上一抡：“你们他妈的才惹错人了！”  
刚才不可一世的混混头领倒在地上；第二个人从阿尔弗雷德身后冲来，被一脚踢中胸口；第三个人被阿尔弗雷德用折叠桌砸倒；前方的第四个人一记直拳被避过，然后挨了阿尔弗雷德一记上钩；最后他转过身，给了第五个人一个完整的过肩摔。  
整个过程不到九十秒。阿尔弗雷德从地上捡起滑落的眼镜，在鼻梁上架好：“贝什米特家的朋友，可不对无耻的懦夫心软！”  
作为一个不回头看敌人伤势的真男人，阿尔弗雷德听着小混混们夹着尾巴逃走的动静走回座位，娜塔莉娅正好吃完了她的三明治。  
“我们从后门走吗？”  
“你先，我来买单。”

阿尔弗雷德坚持送娜塔莉娅回到她的家。路上，一段时间的沉默，阿尔弗雷德莫名又想起了亚瑟和那个法国人弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦。亚瑟他没有什么好解释的？  
“你这次回来，见过阿兰·图灵了吗？”娜塔莉娅看了看他，突然问。  
“见过了，”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“为什么突然问这个。”  
“只是想起来。”娜塔莉娅说，“他是个很有学问的人，战后的论文我也读过。我记得你一直很崇拜他。”  
“如果说我能希望这世界上有一个人长命百岁，那个人就是他。”  
“不是你自己？”  
“当然不是。长命百岁太苦了，娜塔莎。还是留给别人比较好。”  
“你好像是长大了。”  
“我当你在夸奖我。”  
“阿兰·图灵还好吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德突然明白了娜塔莉娅在这时提起这件事的意思。阿兰·图灵不好。亚瑟不能解释的事，岂不就是阿兰·图灵不好的原因*。而他竟然因为他自己不在乎，就觉得全世界都理当不在乎。  
不过这种错，他也不是第一次犯了。  
“……他还好。”阿尔弗雷德看向娜塔莉娅，轻轻点了点头。  
娜塔莉娅也点了点头。他们又沉默地同行了一段路，直到娜塔莉娅的公寓出现在他们身旁。  
“我们到了。”  
“那么，罗素街见了。”阿尔弗雷德笑着挥了挥手，“晚安，娜塔莎。”  
公寓门打开了，六十多岁的房东太太探出脸，先看了看娜塔莉娅，然后看到阿尔弗雷德，向后者投去一个惊讶又期待的眼神。  
娜塔莉娅双手插在大衣口袋，低头微笑了一下：“晚安，阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林。”

 

九 我曾见过你哭

一九四二年，海军恩尼格玛升级，阿尔弗雷德调回了调制部门。随着美军在太平洋战场的深入，一九四三年，阿尔弗雷德又回了一次美国。到了一九四四年，很长时间中，曾经形影不离的阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅，一周只有几次能在休息区见到彼此。  
圣诞节就要到了。十二月初的一天，阿尔弗雷德在休息区里问娜塔莉娅：“圣诞的舞会，有人约你了吗？”  
娜塔莉娅摇摇头：“我不去舞会。”  
通常来说，布莱切利园里的女性虽然也有分析情报的机会，但出于社会规范，极少会和男性一起工作。娜塔莉娅因为年轻，又是异国人，成了例外，但从此，她似乎也只剩了“分析员”一个身份。人们看待她时，好像她是没有性别的。  
阿尔弗雷德故意逗她：“不去？是不是不会跳？要不然就是跳得太差了，不敢去，对不对？”  
娜塔莉娅“嘁”了一声：“交谊舞有什么不会？我学芭蕾学了五六年的。小的时候，我哥哥教过我俄罗斯踢踏舞，那个才算难。”  
“你要是这么说，本英雄就不能不请你赏脸跳一支了，”阿尔弗雷德板起脸，伸出手，“我可必须看看你是不是比我跳得好！”  
“我说了，我不去舞会。”  
“我没说舞会；我邀请你现在和我跳支舞。”  
“现在？！”  
阿尔弗雷德咧嘴笑了：“跟我来！”  
他拉着她跑到他们曾经瞭望邮递员的天台。天气有些冷了，他把风衣脱下来裹在娜塔莉娅肩头，右手一滑，停在她背中，左手引着娜塔莉娅的右手穿进风衣袖子，然后轻轻握在一起。  
他低下头，调皮地看着娜塔莉娅；她挑挑眉，不甘示弱地看了回去。  
仿佛无声的舞曲奏响了，他们同时迈出舞步。一进一退，一退一进。没有任何言语，却好像一直都知道对方要做什么。  
这是一场奇怪的竞赛。他们的每一步都一丝不苟，却又控制得那么恰到好处，使得谁也不用输给谁，而谁也不用赢了谁。  
“这首曲子很长。”  
“我还以为你们俄罗斯人能跳很长的舞。”  
“我们的曲子比这个长多了，我是替你在说。”  
“我们的曲子不长，可是能一直跳下去。小时候在纽约，艾米丽带我去哈林的棉花俱乐部*，我溜到舞池里，跟着人们瞎转，总也找不到她。我就想，等到这首曲子完了，人们停下，我就无论如何要退出去。可谁知道曲子完了一首又一首，乐队却从来不停下，人们也从来不停下。那里最好的演员都是黑人，男号手，女歌手，一个个厉害得不得了，让你进了舞池就出不去。可惜我那时太不解风情，大哭了起来，艾米丽这才找到我。”  
“艾米丽，是你的姐姐吗？”  
“不，艾米丽是我父亲的女朋友，后来成了我继母。”  
“天。你不讨厌她？”  
“为什么讨厌她？艾米丽多可爱啊。她曾经在棉花俱乐部抢了艾灵顿公爵的活儿，弹了一晚上钢琴，人人都为她喝彩。感恩节的时候她会把自己烤的派送到后台，和演员们聊上很久。”  
“和黑人们？”  
“对！有一年她还把阿德莱德·霍尔*请到家里来了。她说总有一天，黑人们也能一样去棉花俱乐部跳舞，而白人也能上台演出，把我父亲和阿德莱德夫人都吓了一跳！可是我却立刻崇拜上她了。说实话，她能爱上我父亲是我对自己出身最感骄傲的事情！”  
娜塔莉娅对着阿尔弗雷德的西装驳领低下头，似乎轻笑了一声：“弹钢琴的本事，比起造冲锋枪，确实值得自豪多了。”  
阿尔弗雷德大笑起来：“我们家不造冲锋枪，不过你说得对！”他拉着娜塔莉娅转了个圈，“造什么坚船利炮，还不就是为了哈林的一支舞吗？”  
“可惜我从没听过你们的歌。”  
“我还真的带了阿德莱德夫人的唱片到布莱切利来，是我最喜欢的一支录音……要不是摔碎了，真应该放给你。”  
“……对不起。”  
“没关系。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“我可以唱给你听呀。”  
娜塔莉娅猛地抬起头：“不用了！”  
“我唱歌不跑调！我向你保证！”  
“真的不用了！”  
“最后一首！我唱完咱们就下去！”  
娜塔莉娅自暴自弃地扭过脸。阿尔弗雷德带着她转了个圈，接着换了一种幅度更小，节奏更快的舞步，哼唱起了阿德莱德一九三八年在伦敦录制的《能给你的只有爱》。  
或许是错觉，阿尔弗雷德感觉右边的胸膛上有一点带着暖意的重量。他听见娜塔莉娅说：“阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林，艾米丽·琼斯夫人有没有跟你说过，这种歌不该随便唱给姑娘家听？”  
阿尔弗雷德突然觉得掌心发凉，心跳加速，他突然很庆幸娜塔莉娅小小的头颅是靠在右边。然而不知道为什么，他突然想起来一九四一年冬天的晚上，也是在这块天台，他看着一个在哭的娜塔莉娅，却一点办法都没有。那时他的手好像也是这样，莫名其妙地发凉。  
“没关系，”于是他说，“我知道，你不会喜欢我的。”

一九五零年，阿尔弗雷德回到伦敦丽兹酒店，脑海里不知为何又回荡起了《能给你的只有爱》。他记得娜塔莉娅的电话，他在她家门口看到了房东太太写下的备忘录。然而他总之觉得自己不应该打这个电话。他很想给自己倒一杯纯威士忌，或者不止一杯，或者伏特加，好让自己能够睡着，但是该死的，亚瑟说得对，不该让一位值得尊敬的姑娘出现在醉汉的脑子里。于是他只是躺在床上，把苏格兰场五年来的银行抢劫盗窃记录在脑海中的笔记本里默写了一遍。  
天亮了，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己似乎没睡着过，不过还是早早地从床上跳起来，把酒店里提供的各种早餐组合成汉堡，然后跑到罗素街找亚瑟。并不太意外地，除了亚瑟，基尔伯特也在那里。他们互相点了点头，没有人说谢谢。  
“如果说这十三起案件确实有联系，”基尔伯特标出阿尔弗雷德刚刚背出来的案件发生地，看了一会儿，“显然他们的计划跟西南部港口有关系。而且指挥者的基地多半在布里斯托。发生银行失窃的内陆城市全在布里斯托的附近。”他用右手在地图上描出几条火车线，“而其他的城市从海路陆路也都可以在一天内到达这里。”  
“无论作案的是谁，他们多半是想把赃物从以布里斯托为中心的西南港口偷运出去！”阿尔弗雷德说，“被栽赃的嫌犯那里找不到与报失金额相符的赃款，因为差额被真正的作案者运走了，而他们完全有足够的时间！”  
“我们需要去一趟公司登记局，查战后那几处港口建立的所有航运公司。他们要偷运钱财，会需要一个掩护的。”亚瑟说。  
航运公司登记册中的线索比想象的更明显*。有一间一年前成立于布里斯托的公司，国内的几条航线正好全部是发生过案件的城市，这在五年内所有的新航运公司中只此一家。而更可疑的是，这么一家新建的小公司，却有跨洲运输的远航业务。  
“我们还需要确认是否每次案发之后他们都有船只出海，以及跨洲运输的去向！”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“事不宜迟，咱们今天就可以去。”亚瑟说。  
基尔伯特对亚瑟的仗义疏财无声地笑了起来。他记得是一日来回，那么一日就肯定可以来回。只是那家公司的背景几乎让他们直接放弃了怀疑。开公司的老爷子在一战时丢了一条腿，三个儿子一个死在敦刻尔克撤退，一个在抵挡德国海狮计划的战役中死于U型潜艇的突袭，一个死在诺曼底登陆，只有一个女儿，和战争中受了伤的老兵结了婚，为了丈夫的健康在温暖的南美洲生活。  
这样一个人是绝不可能开公司给纳粹的走私做掩护的。  
三个人回到伦敦，阿尔弗雷德到诺丁山给娜塔莉娅汇报情况。  
“你们去之前怎么不和我说一声？”娜塔莉娅听完，皱眉说。  
“你觉得有什么不对吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。  
娜塔莉娅咬咬嘴唇：“我说不上来。这后面肯定有问题。”

过了几天，到了周末，娜塔莉娅和阿尔弗雷德在档案室计算十三起案件的变量分析，亚瑟在一边查看几年前的航运公司登记，斯科特·柯克兰突然出现在了博物馆档案楼。前几天被他们拜访过的航运公司老船主，被发现服氰化物自杀了。  
阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟一时说不出话。娜塔莉娅脱口而出：“为什么会这样？”  
“真巧，他的邻居和女儿也想问这个问题，因为他是个虔诚的天主教徒，不知道为什么会自杀。可是这个问题的答案就交给我们来找吧，”斯科特对娜塔莉娅说道，随后转向亚瑟，“听着，无论你们在做什么，我以私人的身份建议你们不要再继续了。无论你们的对手是谁，他比你们想象的更值得专业人员的应付！”  
阿尔弗雷德刚要辩驳，亚瑟按了按他的肩膀。“我们会等待苏格兰场的下一步动作。”他对斯科特说。  
斯科特阴晴不明地哼了一声，当做对亚瑟告别，离开了档案室。  
阿尔弗雷德转过眼，发现娜塔莉娅脸色煞白，等斯科特走远后，像风一样走出了房间。阿尔弗雷德赶紧跟了上去。在楼道里，娜塔莉娅给他一个背影，但是从她脸的轮廓，他看出她在咬牙，而且咬得十分厉害。  
阿尔弗雷德的双手偷偷地摸索可以握紧的东西，直到袖扣把掌心刺痛了，才终于说出一句话：“这不是你的错。”  
娜塔莉娅抬起头在脸上抹了一下：“……为什么会这样呢。”  
“我们会找到答案的！”  
“他们死了！”  
“我们还会有办法阻止他们——”  
“他们死了！”  
阿尔弗雷德突然意识到这个“他们”指的是谁。他又看到了一个在哭的娜塔莉娅，和一九四一年的冬天一样。她为了送走那场该死的战争尽她一切所能地战斗过了，可是那场战争还是带走了她想要保护的所有人。  
“你还是，救了很多人的……”  
“可是我们救的都是什么样的人？那个把贝什米特赶走的什么上尉先生吗？那位老先生的儿子哪一个不如他？我的哥哥，还有托里斯，他们有什么地方比他不值得活下去的吗？为什么是他们死了？”娜塔莉娅的喉咙仿佛越来越紧，最后一句几乎是没有声音的：  
“这没道理啊！”  
这个突然冒出来的问题像要把这个本就瘦小的姑娘拖得站不住，于是阿尔弗雷德一步上去搂住了她，好让她能支撑住她自己。感到娜塔莉娅的身体在自己胸前震颤，他这才意识到自己的脸颊上也有眼泪滚下来。  
周末的档案楼没有人来往，他们在走廊里互相支撑也互相依赖着站立。  
过了不知有多久，两个年轻人的颤抖和泪水终于暂时停息，两颗忽然离得很近的心脏好像发出了格外清晰的响声。娜塔莉娅正想从美国青年的怀中离开，突然听到阿尔弗雷德先开了口：“娜塔莎，我明白了。”  
娜塔莉娅一下子站直，对上阿尔弗雷德的眼神：“我也是。”

 

十 挺住意味着一切

“行了！”基尔伯特被拉着走在街上，“本大爷今天是去面试工作，不是喝酒赌钱，你们二话不说把我拽到这儿来，最好给一个好一点的解释！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“布里斯托那家海运公司的老板被杀了！”  
“什么？！”  
娜塔莉娅：“这说明这次的银行劫案多半就是最后一起！否则他们不会因为你们的一次怀疑的调查，就把自己的走私掩护毁掉。”  
阿尔弗雷德：“今天苏格兰场公布找到了前几天银行劫案的犯案人，二十七岁的皮特·埃文，退役海军，在战争期间曾经被俘，战后失业，拖欠房租四个月，昨天向警方自首，抢劫了格林威治那间银行的金库，警方在他家中发现了大量钞票，然而银行失窃的黄金却没有找到，据他供认是因为纯度太高无法销赃而沉进泰晤士河中了。”  
基尔伯特：“所以其实没有黄金被沉进河里？而是送到了布里斯托运走？”  
娜塔莉娅：“但是布里斯托的肯定不是指挥中心。否则他们不会那么早除掉船主。如果指挥在那里他们不必这样冒险！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“我们最大的线索，就是皮特·埃文到底是被谁陷害的！”  
娜塔莉娅：“是谁陷害了他，谁就是幕后的指挥者！”  
两个人拉着基尔伯特停住了脚步。苏格兰场重刑犯的羁押所后门。亚瑟·柯克兰拄着手杖，向他们招招手。  
基尔伯特：“……所以我们要来探监。”  
两个人：“对。”  
狱监告知他们有十五分钟，转身走出监室。阿尔弗雷德对年轻的嫌犯说他们相信他是被冤枉的，想让他说说到底发生了什么；谁知对方只是面无表情地重复：“是我做的。”  
时间一分一秒地过去，阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅一个张口结舌，一个束手无策。亚瑟看着皮特·埃文，突然说：“我听说你在皇家海军服过役？”  
年轻人立刻抬起头，警惕地看着亚瑟，却没说话。  
亚瑟继续问：“我也在海军待过。你的部队番号是？”  
年轻人嘴唇动了动，却依然没有声音。亚瑟回头看了一眼基尔伯特，基尔伯特点了点头，给了嫌犯一个讽刺的笑：“你小子被俘的时候叛变了。”  
年轻人几乎跳了起来：“你怎么知道？”  
“呵呵，”基尔伯特说，“老子也不会告诉德国老乡自己是哪所军校毕业的。所以，”他敲敲桌子，“这就是他们让你认罪的把柄了？”  
皮特脸色煞白，靠在椅子里：“耶稣基督，我不……我不能……耶稣基督啊……”  
亚瑟：“是德国人，对不对？他们威胁要毁了你的名誉，让你给他们走私黄金来抵罪，对不对？”  
皮特的下颌剧烈地抖动起来。基尔伯特突然像触电一样跃起来，越过桌子，捏开了他的下巴。果然，他一侧槽牙里嵌着一枚青色的极小胶囊。  
“氰化物，”娜塔莉娅自语道，“果然是德国人……”  
“孩子，我们已经知道了，告诉我们一个名字。”亚瑟说，“我可以留在这里保护你，保证没有人能伤害你。战争已经过去了，没人应该再为它遭受痛苦了。”他向阿尔弗雷德扬扬下巴，示意他接替基尔伯特，捏住嫌犯的下巴以防他自杀。  
然而有那么一分钟时间，年轻人颤抖着，没有说话；阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅彼此对视，没有动。  
娜塔莉娅和阿尔弗雷德：“我们懂了。”  
亚瑟：“什么？”  
基尔伯特：“什么？！”  
被捏着下巴的嫌犯：“蛇呃？！”  
娜塔莉娅和阿尔弗雷德：“教堂！”

一个狱卒和医生走进监室，小心地卸掉嫌犯牙齿里的氰化物，亚瑟扶着手杖，无聊地坐在一旁。与此同时，阿尔弗雷德、娜塔莉娅和基尔伯特几乎是奔跑在伦敦街头。  
阿尔弗雷德：“皮特·埃文是虔诚的教徒，你看他的口头禅！”  
娜塔莉娅：“让一个人在不再有把柄的时候仍不愿指证的，除了家人，就是宗教了！”  
阿尔弗雷德：“布里斯托的那位船主也是教徒，而且是天主教徒！”  
基尔伯特：“我们早应该想到了！案发的十三家银行，离最近的天主教堂，都在半径两个街区的范围之内！中心桥的圣母玛利亚教堂，红崖的圣史蒂芬，格林威治的*……”  
格林威治的圣约瑟夫教堂前，斯科特·柯克兰从苏格兰场的黑色轿车上下来。“我们家小少爷刚才打给我，”他看着跑得满脸通红的三个人，“看在他的份儿上，我再信你们一回。”

教堂里的其实也并非最高层的主谋，然而夹藏在宗教典籍里的通讯本还是泄露了阴谋存在的事实。推理得出观察的方向后，找到证据指证真凶便成了稍微简单些的任务。苏格兰场最终没让人失望，一起发生在宗教系统中、战争初期开始便帮助纳粹转移黄金和财物藏匿至各个银行、战后偷运至南美供逃亡战犯寻机死灰复燃的连环犯罪一步步真相大白。还未运走的赃物被苏格兰场上交国家。而值得一提的是，已经运往南美的赃物也被追缉逃亡纳粹的国际组织*查到。来到向英国警方回复赃款下落的，竟然正是曾经在布莱切利园帮助破解恩尼格玛密码的西班牙共和军老战士，安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多。  
仍在被迫亡国的西班牙人，和已经不再亡国、却仍然背负着一个无形背叛罪名的德国人，在伦敦的酒馆里热情地拥抱、互相埋怨，从在法国初见时的鸡毛蒜皮说到分别后这些年的各种经历，最后来到了属于两位贝什米特的家里，继续喝得更不清醒。伊丽莎白虽然也很高兴，但第二天需要去店里，于是给男人们拿出了几瓶藏酒，就去休息了。  
基尔伯特问：“说起来，你知道弗朗吉现在怎么样了吗？”  
“弗朗吉那家伙，跟着他的将军到处跑，上次见到他是在比利牛斯，也是三年以前了，”安东尼奥说，“那家伙啊，一天见不到戴高乐当上法国的总统，一天不会回来找他的——诶这个能说么？”  
“没什么不能说的，”基尔伯特摇摇头，“不过还是别说得好。”  
“好！不说那个混蛋！来说说你们吧！”安东尼奥看了看贝什米特们的家，“你们怎么还没有孩子？”

“丽莎，我冒犯地问一句——你们有没有想过给家里添一个新成员呢？”一九五零年十一月，亚瑟在柯芬园的小餐馆问刚换下班的伊丽莎白。  
伊丽莎白翻了个白眼。  
“亚瑟，和你说实话，这里头的花招，你们老爷们儿可一点都不晓得。我头三年是害怕他要回德国，后来，又怕他工作不如意，家里花销不够……说实在的，就他现在这个样子，不知道什么时候才能找着工作。我们两个人也还有法子穷开心，再多个小孩子，那我才真是巧媳妇做不出没柴的饭呢！”  
“原来如此，”亚瑟笑笑，“那我大胆劝您一句：您不妨考虑要一个孩子吧。”  
伊丽莎白笑了：“难道您知道他什么时候能找到工作？”  
亚瑟微笑道：“他会找到工作的。”

“学生地图册编辑？”基尔伯特挑眉看着亚瑟，“你认真的吗？”  
亚瑟：“我真的觉得这工作不错。”  
“不错？！”基尔伯特指了指被他们抛在身后的编辑部办公楼，“你觉得这不错？”  
“很适合你。”  
“那个办公室里几乎全是女的！”  
“所以你肯定不会再跟同事打架了。”  
“是不可能打架！你们英国大婶子打起架来我可不是对手！我看他们整个出版社就没有四十五岁以下的人！”  
“伊丽莎白也可以放心，你就是怎么想不开也不会再搞一回办公室恋情。”  
“就唯一一个男的，我的老天，他是不是快七十岁了？八个小时根本不够他从梦里醒来好吗！”  
“这就给了你发挥才能的巨大空间啊。”  
“……”基尔伯特双手搓了搓脸，“谢谢你，爵爷，我需要回家好好考虑一下。”  
“不，”亚瑟抓住他的胳膊，“你需要去主动接下这个工作。”他拉着基尔伯特拐进一条小巷，“别跑，贝什米特先生，我是个残疾人，您可不想让我跌倒在地上。”  
“柯克兰！你什么时候也变得这么不要脸了！”  
“不客气。”  
小巷里，围栏隔开一个操场，几十个十几岁的男生在排队练习田径，老师的哨声和同学们彼此打闹说笑的声音喧喧嚷嚷地传来。  
“这所学校，用的就是隔壁街区出版社编辑的地图册。”  
“重点是？”基尔伯特皱皱眉，“我能为他们创造几十本课本中的一册？”  
“重点是，这里有一个你认识的人。”  
基尔伯特狐疑地转头，在操场上的几十人中搜寻，然而完全不得头绪。正当他疑惑的时候，老师吹响了哨子，报出短跑的成绩：“亚伦，十三秒五；鲍勃，十三秒一；汤姆，十二秒九；杰斯，十二秒六！好样的，萨尔伯格先生！”  
基尔伯特如受雷击，全身僵住了。  
终点线后的其他男孩向十七岁的伦敦少年杰斯·萨尔伯格击掌祝贺，冠军走到操场边，拿起一个水壶，再抬起头，就和基尔伯特对上了眼神。  
基尔伯特当然能看得出他就是十一年前那个孩子，尽管体格和面貌上都改变了许多。他尤其觉得，此时他脸上的犹太特征似乎比六岁时还要更模糊了一些。他或许已经有了一对盎格鲁-撒克逊民族的养父母，或许已经在这里拥有了幸福的生活，就像本该如此……  
他不知道此刻自己是什么表情。而少年显然也呆住了，接着眼眶泛起红来，嘴唇颤抖着，不确定地想吐出一句有些生疏了的母语：“……Herr——”  
基尔伯特摇了摇头，举起左手，如十一年前一样，放在嘴唇边，做了一个噤声的手势。

 

十一 你要屏住呼吸

每个幸存者都可能成为战士。而每个战士，在某个时刻，也都应该拥有一次做幸存者的机会。  
阿尔弗雷德再见到恢复了朝九晚五生活的基尔伯特时，突然想起了亚瑟说过的这句话。  
这句话是出现在在一封写给他父亲富兰克林·琼斯的信里。一九五零年夏天，他的保密期终于结束，他整理好了各项技术文档，从宾大离职，回家见了老琼斯，后者头大非常，只好去求助亚瑟·柯克兰。亚瑟的回信一方面安慰大舅，一方面也建议他让阿尔弗雷德重访一次不列颠，或许能回忆起往日的英雄梦与上进心来。  
这封信他是偷看的。琼斯父子其实已经很长时间没有心平气和地对话过了。信放在餐桌上，儿子看了，父亲默许，这就是把小琼斯“赶”去了英国。  
琼斯家的餐桌旁边曾经坐过一个艾米丽·布朗，后来成了艾米丽·琼斯。不知道怎么回事，老琼斯把她给弄丢了。一九四九年圣诞节，阿尔弗雷德从费城回到纽约，一进家门就觉得有什么不对。那松树的气味不对，牛排的气味不对，冰激凌的气味不对，苹果派的气味也不对；钢琴的声音没了，电视里放的为什么是那个政客的脸？他箱子都没放下就跑出家门，从厨娘口中问出了曾经的女主人的去处，然后开着他的红色宾利连夜到了巴尔的摩。艾米丽·布朗住在离她的家族不远也不近的一间小公寓，阿尔弗雷德到的时候虽然开着暖气，但他感觉得出来这里并不时时如此。这个他记忆中永远容光焕发、神采飞扬的女人已经快五十岁了，嘴角出现了两道法令纹，打卷的金发也夹杂了许多的银白。  
“这不能怪富兰克，”她执意要给阿尔弗雷德倒一杯香槟，“他不能被怀疑，随便一个人把‘不忠’两个字和他联系起来，别说那些探员、监视，人们的白眼就会毁了他！他不仅要对咱们家的人负责，还有所有工厂里所有的工人，和他们的家人……”  
“所以他必须和你离婚？”阿尔弗雷德强忍着没有站起来，“艾米丽！他难道不知道你是最不可能叛国的人吗？”  
“他知道没有用……”  
“那么是谁认为你不忠？”  
“是纽约的报纸啊……”艾米丽的眼神也变得困惑起来，“共和党，民主党，中央情报局，联邦调查局，我都糊涂了！他们说我是共产党员，是苏联派来的奸细，是潜伏在富兰克身边，要把美国一年能产多少炸弹报告给斯大林的间谍！*”  
阿尔弗雷德只觉得浑身发冷：“他们凭什么这么说？”  
“我二十年代支持过工会运动……战后还写过支持同性恋平权的文章，和反对种族隔离的文章……”  
“就是因为这个？”阿尔弗雷德听见自己说，“就是因为这个……这就是叛国？就是不忠？就是要毁掉这个国家了吗？”  
艾米丽似乎在他耳边喊了许多声“弗雷迪”，但他可能没有听见。他不知道那晚他后来是怎么熬过去的，据说艾米丽的房东给了他一张空床。第二天他直接回了宾夕法尼亚。而坐在教室、会议室、办公室里的时候，他也时时忍不住在想，如果是这样，那么他是否也是叛国、不忠、通共的人呢？  
当然了，他可不是唯一一个关心这个问题的人。没过几个月，就有联邦调查局探员来大学里拜访他了。  
“您作为涉及军事秘密项目的参与人，在一九四五年、一九四六年，多次向莫斯科一个叫‘娜塔莎·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅’的人寄信，每次都因查无此人被退回。请您告诉我们为什么要寄这些信件吗？”  
她是我在英国认识的朋友；她或许回苏联，或许留在英国，我两个地址都寄了也都退回了；我不知道为什么地址会有错；不，我们不是情侣；不，我们没有过性关系——我他妈还想呢；不，不，我不是说我对她有超越朋友的想法，我只是那么一说；不，操你们大爷的这还有完没完了？！

一九五零年秋天，当亚瑟问他为什么离职，又为什么终日靠酒精度日的时候，他只说：我无聊。  
而当曾在他信纸上出现无数次、又被退回无数次，在他脑海里的笔记本上出现无数次、又被划掉无数次的娜塔莉娅·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅终于也问了他这个问题的时候，他又不知道该怎样回答了。  
“我记得，你当时最喜欢和图灵博士谈论炸弹机在战后能怎样运用于计算，而模拟人类智能的机器从数学上和哲学上有是否可行、如何可行。”在娜塔莉娅的公寓里，年轻的女人把热水倒进茶壶，把茶壶端上桌，“我听亚瑟说你参加了大学里的研究项目，我还以为你会喜欢。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑笑：“我确实喜欢。”  
“那你为什么又走了？”  
“因为……我以前没想到，人为了做一件喜欢的事，要忍受那么多不喜欢的事。”  
“人一生能做一件喜欢的事，就已经很幸运了。”  
“可是我们奋斗的意义，不就是让后来的人能够不需要幸运，就可以做许许多多他们喜欢的事吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果这个世界不会变好，那我们战斗，又是为了什么呢？”  
“这个世界上有很多人奋斗过，也有很多人失去过比我们更多的东西。我现在也不知道我这一生究竟能不能让这个世界变得更好……我只想保卫他们留下来的一切。”  
“可是享受那一切的，已经不是值得它的人了。”  
“可是……”  
娜塔莉娅的声音突兀而又极自然地停顿、消失，像茶壶中的水汽融化于公寓的上空。他们没有开灯，而不知什么时候，窗外的天色已经暗下来。他们不再看得清彼此的脸，只是沉默地对坐，过了很久。  
“娜塔莎，”阿尔弗雷德说，“明天我就要回纽约去了。”  
娜塔莉娅说：“哦。”  
“我知道这些话也许不该对你说。你总说我一直没有长大，我也知道我确实幼稚。我对什么事情的期待都太高，一旦失望了，难免会伤害我身边的人。多半离得越近，伤得就越重。我最害怕的事就是看到你痛苦。”阿尔弗雷德觉得喉咙被什么东西堵住了，他深呼吸了几下，才终于继续下去，“假如我会让你因为我的原因痛苦，我必须使用一切理智阻止这事发生。娜塔莎，我真想做一个能让你幸福的人，现在离我们上一次分别又过去五年了，我还是没有做到。娜塔莎，也许我不应该再想着你，也不应该再指望你记着我了。你还有几年能用来等我长大呢？可是，我真想不到，假如连我都不能够给你幸福，还有谁能呢？难道世界上还有第二个比我更和你智力相当，比我更了解你，还比我更爱你的人吗？”  
他一口气说完了这些话，感觉全身的血液流动有些异常，感谢屋里灯没有开，就算他确实脸红也没人看见。  
而娜塔莉娅似乎发出一声类似轻笑的声响：“嗯。”  
他不太确定这个“嗯”是什么含义，不过既已至此，他也只好硬着头皮说下去了。  
“娜塔莎，我不知道下一次是什么时候才能见到你。咱们的祖国都太辽阔，中间隔的又太远，我真怕，要是这次也像上次那样放你走了，我就再也找不到你了。”他突然伸手握住了娜塔莉娅放在茶壶旁的手，“娜塔莎，你跟我走吧。或者我跟你走，或者我们留下，都可以。我不知道这个世界会不会好了，你也不知道。或许你不在乎这个问题，可是……你或许也没那么容易能忘了它。我们要是分开来各自想，肯定谁也想不清楚；要是待在一起，或许还有点希望。你已经从苏联离开了，只要我在，你不想回去就没人能把你带走。至于我，他们爱说我通共就说去。大不了，咱们东至密西西比河、西至落基山脉，随便找块地方种地放牛，总归是饿不死的！”  
娜塔莉娅这次好像确实是笑了：“哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德一把将娜塔莉娅的手握紧了。  
“你怎么说，娜塔莎？”  
房间里又是一阵沉默。  
黑暗中，他看不到娜塔莉娅的表情，也看不到娜塔莉娅的眼神。时间流逝，他感到自己握着娜塔莉娅的那只手似乎在颤抖。  
他不知道在颤抖的是他的手还是她的手。又或者，是他们的颤抖交融到了一起。

一九四五年五月，琼斯家的私人飞机降落在伦敦希斯罗机场。战争刚一结束，对独生子挂念无比的琼斯夫妇就迫不及待地拍来电报问他何时可以回家了。  
一个晚上十点，娜塔莉娅独自坐在二号棚屋休息区，桌上摆着茶，她在翻看一篇图灵战前在剑桥发表的论文。她听到一串故意放轻的脚步声，就猜出了是谁。她等到脚步声走近了，才抬起头来。  
阿尔弗雷德反倒像是被吓了一跳似的，一下站直了：“嗨娜塔莎！”  
“阿尔弗雷德·富兰克林。”娜塔莉娅向后靠到椅背上。  
已经成了青年的美国人拉开对面的椅子，坐了上去。  
“我是来，向你告别的，”他说，“娜塔莎。我明天就要回纽约了。”  
娜塔莎的视线又落回书本：“哦。”  
“你呢？战后有什么打算呢？”  
“回莫斯科。”她低着头说。  
阿尔弗雷德想起了什么，然而不知如何开口。娜塔莉娅见他不说话，抬起头看了他一眼：“总是要回家看一眼的。”  
“那你还会回来吗？”  
“我回来做什么？”  
“就……旅游，观光，什么的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“拜访一下朋友。”  
“解散之后我们不能再见面了。”娜塔莉娅说，“何况我们都要走。贝什米特回西德，你回美国，亚瑟也是要去军情局继续做官的。”  
“你要是回来，我就不走了。”阿尔弗雷德鬼使神差地脱口而出，“我就在这里等你。”  
娜塔莉娅抬头看他：“留在这里？”她发出一声类似轻笑的声音，“你带着炸弹机和恩尼格玛的知识回美国，那些跟图灵博士讨论过的问题，有多少都能实现？难道那不是你的梦想？”  
“那些当然是了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“可是战争已经结束了。科学在哪个地方都会发展的！”  
娜塔莉娅好像更明显地笑了：“战争是结束了。可是享受和平的人，已经不是我们所希望的那一些了。”  
“可是……”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音突兀而又极自然地停顿、消失。茶壶里的一点热气短短地飘上来，融化在隔开他们的空间里。阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴，长久地看着娜塔莉娅，而娜塔莉娅静静地抬起了头。  
“娜塔莎，”终于阿尔弗雷德开口了，“你会回来吗？娜塔莎？”  
娜塔莉娅看着阿尔弗雷德，那双亮得让人惊讶甚至恐惧的大眼睛里，露出了一瞬他不能理解的神色，然后被挡在了睫毛之下。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”她说，“你还是一点都没有长大。”

两千零四十个日夜之后，阿尔弗雷德和娜塔莉娅又重新坐在了一张桌子的两边。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”娜塔莉娅说，“其实我一直希望，你能够永远都不长大。”

 

尾声 地久天长

一九五零年的圣诞夜，房东太太邀请了几位同在孀居的女友前来作伴，亚瑟只和她们一同吃了晚饭，接受了她们关于择偶标准不宜太高、独身主义有待商榷一类话题的琐碎关心，告辞回房，关好屋门。他点燃壁炉，打开改装过的收音机，调到一个法语频道，坐进旁边的摇椅里，把手杖支好，盖上毯子。  
或者我应该养只狗。他想。或者猫。不，还是狗。

“等战争结束了，咱们应该养只猫。”一九四四年的圣诞夜，亚瑟在舞会结束后的下半夜避开耳目，溜到了他和弗朗西斯的有壁炉的房间。该干的不该干的事都干完了，弗朗西斯看着月影斑驳的窗外，突然冒出了这么一句。  
“为什么养猫？”亚瑟问，“我喜欢狗。”  
“狗太缠人了，而且总得遛。”  
“也有不用遛的。比如贵宾。”  
“养猫呢，它们可以自己出去玩。”  
“迟早有一天也会回不来的。”  
“我们可以把天窗打开。早上太阳照进来把它叫醒，它就出去屋顶上散步，找它的朋友们。等到晚上太阳落了，就回到窗户里来。就像鸽子那样。”  
“那你可以直接养鸽子。还省料钱。”  
“可是鸽子没法在冬天的时候卧在你膝盖上保暖啊，像暖炉一样。”  
“那你可以养鹅。鹅可以卧住，而且特别保暖。等冬天过了还可以烤来吃。或者你还可以养火鸡。我表弟他们在新大陆，每年十一月底的时候都吃烤火——”  
“别说了！你个不解风情的英国佬！给我闭嘴！”弗朗西斯忍无可忍，扑过来掐他的脖子。他们半真半假地厮打了一会儿，终于在某个时刻开始交换一个吻。  
正当两个人都在考虑要不要再做一次不该做的事的时候，亚瑟突然觉得自己的右腿踢到了什么东西。他低头一看，发现床上有一只火鸡。黑眼睛，红冠子，橙色的羽毛，歪着头在看着他。

然后他突然就醒了。  
一九五零年的圣诞夜，家住伦敦的亚瑟·柯克兰做了一个梦。在那个梦里，他有青春、事业、右腿、弗朗西斯，还有一只火鸡。  
或许我真的应该养只猫。亚瑟想。或者狗。对，还是狗好。  
收音机里，广播员由播报整点新闻的男声变成了播报夜间节目的女声。  
“整点新闻结束，我们继续来为收音机前的朋友送出圣诞和新年的祝福。以下，我们要播报一份特殊的祝福。  
“一位来自巴黎的F·B先生，利用本台的公共通讯频率，发来了一条消息，希望我们为他的朋友A·K播送一首歌曲。我们相信，这位F·B先生一定是希望法国的听众们与A·K一同分享他的节日祝福。  
“下面我们利用本台的唱片播放这位特殊听众送出的歌曲：《Auld Lang Syne》。”

Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
And never brought to mind?  
Should old acquaintance be forgot,  
And old lang syne?  
For auld lang syne, my dear,  
For auld lang syne,  
We'll take a cup of kindness yet,  
For auld lang syne.

亚瑟坐在壁炉边，静静地听完了这首歌。一九五零年的圣诞夜，他虽然没有青春、事业、右腿、火鸡，但大概还有一个弗朗西斯，对他说了一句后会有期，地久天长。歌曲结束之后，他熄灭壁炉，关掉收音机，走进卧室，沉沉地睡着了。

 

-END-

 

*布莱切利园（Bletchley Park）其实不归海军所有，而是由英国海军上将辛克莱以私人积蓄购买的地产，但所知人不多，解密以前大多数英国人都以为它是国有资产。  
*间谍“伯尼菲斯”（Boniface）其实是军情六处编造出来用以掩盖“恩尼格玛”已被破解这一情况的虚构组织，目的是防止德军更换加密方式使研究成果浪费。  
*本文私设基尔伯特出身是德意志军官团子弟，祖上是普鲁士容克贵族，所以祖父名字中有Von。其实基尔伯特的全名里应该也是有Von的，基尔伯特·冯·贝什米特，不过我觉得这个私设可能有OOC的争议，所以正文里没有把这个“全名”写出来。  
*海因里希、布克、林德施泰格是一些较常见的德国贵族军官的姓氏，这里只是为了指代和基尔伯特同样出身但政治上更加狂热的军校同学，并不是特指历史上这些姓氏的特定人物。值得注意的是根据资料，虽然德国的民族主义情绪整体非常高涨，但从一战德军总指挥部延续下来的军官团（其中许多事普鲁士容克贵族出身），对希特勒和第三帝国还是有些保留态度的。第三帝国末期的刺杀活动很多也是来自这些贵族军官。  
*炸弹机（Bombe），由图灵、威士曼（Gordon Welchman）在一九四零年至一九四一年设计建造，用于提高破解恩尼格玛信息的效率。  
*宾夕法尼亚大学是现代计算机祖先ENIAC的研发地。  
*阿尔的中间名，有说法本家设定是福斯特，不过出处不详。本文里私设成富兰克林，想呼应一下富兰克林·罗斯福。  
*阿兰·图灵因为性向在战后被情报部门监视，以学术声誉威胁他服用雌性荷尔蒙，事实上是化学阉割。图灵在一九五四年因氰化物中毒去世。  
*棉花俱乐部，纽约哈林区（Harlem）著名舞厅，以爵士乐表演出名，但在二三十年代，黑人只能表演，却不能以客人身份进入舞厅。艾灵顿公爵原名爱德华·艾灵顿，是当时在棉花俱乐部表演的著名爵士钢琴家，在爵士乐史上地位非常之高。  
*阿德莱德·霍尔，Adelaide Hall，黑人女爵士乐歌手，一九三四年开始在棉花俱乐部演出，《能给你的只有爱》（I can’t give you anything but love）是她一九三八年在伦敦录制的一支爵士乐曲。  
*英国公司登记局其实不在伦敦。我就假设亚瑟他神通广大……  
*这些教堂都是无辜的！我只是故事需要随便架空了情节！这些教堂没有神职人员参与过纳粹黄金偷运！（至少……没有……被发现过……）  
*这个组织的原型是犹太人档案中心和后来的西蒙·维森塔尔中心。这个情节事实上从经济上来讲说不太通，但是我就想让亲分耍个帅！怎么了！  
*这段的背景是麦卡锡主义，指红色恐怖背景下，无根据地指控他人不忠、颠覆等罪名。

**Author's Note:**

> 【平坑总结】友谊地久天长
> 
> 平了这个坑其实心情没有当初平《听心者》的时候那么爽。不过《听心者》写得真是差，我感觉这篇好多了。至少讲人话。《听心者》都已经不是人话了。也不知道我自己当时怎么想的。  
> 题目考虑了很久。现在也不觉得《布莱切利，一九五零》是个好标题。当初想过用故事的情感核心做标题，比如《友谊地久天长》，呼应结尾的那首苏格兰民歌《Auld Lang Syne》。或者叫《重逢》。但总归觉得太空泛。所以还是选择以梗为题。毕竟当时开这个坑也是因为“布莱切利”这个背景。  
> 之前发过一条记梗微博，里面说了，本文的背景和人设灵感来自ITV英剧《布莱切利四人组》（Bletchley Circle）。原剧里四位曾经在二战密码破译机构布莱切利园共同工作并结下友谊的女性，在战后，利用她们可以合体为人形电脑的技能点调查连环谋杀案。我一下就把这个模式代到了APH且感觉谜之带感。而且我对英国和伦敦也一直抱有莫名的好感，感觉以英国为背景和中心写一个国际友谊的二战故事很有趣。于是就开了这坑。  
> 我很想主动坦白一点，本文的很多人设和我非常喜欢的一篇APH群像同人挺相似。对我说的就是《鲜花的山岗》。在这里向所有人安利一下。那篇文章的细节真实度和文字完成度比这玩意好不知道多少倍。请务必去看。务必去。嗯总之，其实如果有人说这篇文有《鲜花的山岗》既视感我应该会非常荣幸吧……她给我的影响太深了。就这篇文来说，有几个地方大概是不知不觉就用了和它相似的设定。比如娜塔莎的数学系背景，因为学术活动流落西欧，难返故国。打了个酱油的安东尼奥就直接照抄了共和军老兵的设定了，只不过这里的亲分当过监听员。其实很想提一句子分，可是又得查资料（懒），还是算了。普洪这两只也是世家子和寒门女的组合。说起来我平时把普洪一直喜欢写成反过来的设定的。英的人设变化就比较大了。不知为什么我脑海中的英总有种贵族气，哪怕酒吧后巷跟人打架，擦完了血迹站直了身子也照样要把身上西服给扣起来那种。  
> 我写的时候偶尔会想，也许这是他们在另一条时间线上渡过的二战呢？  
> 最大的不同大概就在于多了一个阿尔弗雷德，以及米白这条CP线了。  
> 我对写同人有个理论。一种CP是人保戏，一种CP是戏保人。人保戏是CP感强，比如于我来说的仏英，人物性格鲜明，CP的相性和羁绊就写在人设里，写文的时候不用太费劲去想设定，顺着人物的感觉走就对了，差不到哪里去。戏保人就是平时所谓的“拉郎”，比如于我而言的米白。这两个人物原作和三次元中交集很少；人物性格上来说，阿尔弗雷德还好，娜塔莎戏份有限，更难拿捏。所以他们产生感情和羁绊的可能，需要同人的二次设定去挖掘。  
> 我不太确定我是为什么萌上米白，以及是怎么萌上米白的。但是写这两个小孩儿的故事真的给了我很多快乐。我希望他们的故事也能让阅读故事的你感到一点快乐。  
> 我一直觉得我写娜塔莉娅写得不好。阿尔弗雷德真是越写越像亲儿子，这一篇里心理描写乱多的。娜塔莉娅呢？没有。  
> 其实本文我最骄傲的事是，通过搞设定，把米白两只在原作里完全找不出CP感的人物写得如此“非你莫属”。而且人设做得也并不离谱。我写米白写得也不少了。不过这其实是属于他俩的第一个有头有尾、有理有据的爱情故事。《美国病人》未必算得上爱情，那里他们两个人更多是在彼此身上寻找自己想要的人生。这一篇里，他们对彼此的喜欢是独立于自我的发展而存在的。米白CP线的结尾可能有点坑爹。我没有给出娜塔莎是否答应了阿尔。我在文中是希望表达出她对阿尔弗雷德的感情在心里是有回应的。只是经历了那么多不幸之后，她是否有勇气再去在意一个人，再去燃起一次希望呢？我当然希望她能给他们一次机会，只是生活的惨淡，有时也会超越我的意愿。所以我把镜头停在他们交握的双手上。究竟明日是聚是散，还请各位自由心证。  
> 普洪是个结结实实的HE。我就是这么偏爱他们两个。普爷之后十年二十年的人生大概就是带领老姑娘老媳妇们发展教育地理出版事业，到四十岁的时候能混一个响当当的专家口碑。不八卦的人不在乎他战时做过什么，八卦的人则会以为他是个普通文员，在布莱切利做过的唯一正事是把到了贝什米特太太。而伊丽莎白成了孩子的妈，还是帮柯芬园的老大爷开店，也教女儿或者儿子识字，由他们敲打字机玩儿。而伦敦的苏活区、南华克等地，仍然会流传这个女人的传说。其实第七节暗示过她是如何逃过小混混的骚扰的——这同时也是一个伪双洪私货，来自同一个孤儿院、同仇敌忾、同是马扎尔人的小混混头子伊斯特万和她结成了义兄妹关系，所以伊丽莎白即便置身鱼龙混杂之地时，安全也是有保障的。  
> 一九五八年十二月，戴高乐以绝对优势当选为法兰西第五共和国总统。来自巴黎的法国情报外勤工作者弗朗西斯·波诺伏瓦会与亚瑟·柯克兰共度那个圣诞，以及之后的很多个圣诞。他们会就养猫还是养狗的问题争执很久。《Auld Lang Syne》中文译名《友谊地久天长》，虽然是苏格兰民谣，但也是西方各国共有的传统圣诞歌曲。我写最后一章初稿的时候直接用了中文译名，试阅的姬友差点没有打死我。她以为F·B是要分手。我就灰溜溜地改成英文了，把“友谊”两个字去掉，避免误会。其实英法二战的时候那种感情，真的很配这首歌。“友谊”两个字，放在大英帝国和自由法国之间，大概更适合一些吧。（微博文章里最后一段有个笔误。亚瑟梦见的是一九四四年的圣诞节。一九四五年圣诞节战争已经结束了。）  
> 今天，棉花俱乐部仍然开在纽约曼哈顿一百二十五街。虽然表演者仍然大多是黑人，然而种族隔离的政策，在美国的绝大多数地方，都已经成为被人们普遍否定的往事。五十年代末期，麦卡锡主义随着约瑟夫·麦卡锡议员的死而在舆论上渐渐冷却。一九七二年，联邦调查局四十八年的局长埃德加·胡佛去世，三年后，他主导的反谍计划被认违宪。以艾米丽的身体和心理素质，她应该能活到恢复名誉的一天。  
> 写完的时候我电脑上开的跟这个坑有关的网页是三十个。肯定不是全部。为了这篇文章的头二百个字，我读了五个网页。法兰西第四共和国的维基，法兰西第三共和国的维基，勒内·普利什文的维基，戴高乐的维基，戴高乐的自传网页版。这还只是有用的。就为了拼出一九五零年秋天一段法国的政论新闻广播。提到纽约哈林区的爵士乐和棉花俱乐部一共三百字，我看了棉花俱乐部的维基，棉花俱乐部的老照片，美国音乐史的维基，美国二三十年代文化的维基，Duke Ellington的维基，三四个爵士女歌手的维基，几首爵士名曲的维基，以及油管上它们的录音，还有三段几分钟的短纪录片。《I can’t give you anything but love》我听了三四个版本，最喜欢的不是阿德莱德的一九三八年录音而是艾拉·菲茨杰拉德的版本；然后后者要等到五六十年代艾拉的黄金时代才会出现。不过阿德莱德·霍尔的嗓子也真是很好的。填坑的时候当BGM并不坏。一九四一年以前录过音的爵士歌曲，歌名带“love”的，我找来听了许多。最后觉得，还是这首最可能被十九岁的阿尔弗雷德喜欢。  
> 其实我不想总说我写这篇的考据多费工夫，因为这没啥好自豪的。看一篇文章写得好不好，就应该看这篇文章写得好不好，而不应该看你写它有多努力。有些人其实完全可以不用费这么多工夫也能写出这个级别甚至更自然的故事；我之所以需要查这么多资料是因为我读书少。我要是喜欢二战，多看过几本以三十到五十年代为背景的小说也好非虚构也好，别说直接记得的事实资料有多少，查文献也会省很多时间。问题是我以前没看过。  
> 所以说讲这些，或者算是倒苦水，或者只是分享一些写作时的琐碎感想。真没什么好炫耀的。  
> 嗯，这一篇里每个章节的标题，我倒是可以骄傲一下。以我这个人的文化水平呢，标题一向是喜欢取流行歌名的。这次特意拗了回造型，每篇的标题都是诗句或者民谣歌词。当然这基本也就是我最高的X格了。仏英线对应零章的丘吉尔名言“keep calm and carry on”，第八章和尾声的《友谊地久天长》歌词。普洪线是两句里尔克，“没有什么胜利可言，挺住意味着一切”，和两句海涅，“冬天从这里夺去的，春天会交还给你”。《鲜花的山岗》里基尔伯特是海涅的脑残粉，这可能算是致敬吧>///<。米白线最多，是两句普希金，“假如生活欺骗了你”、“而那逝去的，都会成为亲切的怀念”，两句拜伦，“他日相逢，我将何以贺你”、“我曾见过你哭”，还有两句茨维塔耶娃，“在大地上的黑夜里”、“你要屏住呼吸”。  
> 其实拜伦和海涅也是搜索了才确定的_(:з)∠)_。  
> 但是人家好不容易拗成一回造型嘛。  
> 那个同时开着二十多个网页的浏览器窗口在我电脑上开了一个多星期。现在坑平了，我有点舍不得关掉它。  
> 青山不改，绿水长流。江湖再见，后会有期。


End file.
